Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary
by Edward Buck
Summary: Un nuevo integrante llega a la vida de los Titanes de la manera inesperada. Provocando que Raven rompa el muro de sus emociones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes tanto como Hazop son propiedad de DC Comic y Bungie studios**

**Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary**

**Prologo**

Estación espacial Archor 9

–Bien soldado tus órdenes son las siguientes; tu misión es descender desde 15 clips desde nuestra flota aterrizar en la torre T y asesinar a los jóvenes titanes. Recuerda esto no es un entrenamiento esto es real le quedo claro soldado

– ¡Si señor!

–Prepárese se va en 15

El soldado salió de la sala de operaciones y se dirigió a la armería allí encontraría las armas y habilidades necesaria para enfrentar a su nuevo enemigo: los jóvenes titanes, pero antes de irse se paro frente su casillero; de el saco una foto de una joven mujer, el soldado sonrió y dijo su nombre Leyvi fer… pero no pudo terminar porque la alarma se activo señal de que era el momento para acatar su misión, guardo la foto debajo de su casco y se dirigió al hangar

En el hangar lo estaban esperando generales y mas soldados con las mismas características que el.

Los soldados le desearon suerte, el soldado entro a su capsula, la alarma empezó a sonar señal que deberían abandonar el área.

La escotilla de la capsula se cerro en ella había dos pantallas en estas aparecieron el general y un compañero del soldado.

–**Los últimos datos de inteligencia indican que los jóvenes titanes regresan a la torre -informo el general**

–¿Regresan por que?

-A**quí arriba no lo averiguaras -respondió el otro soldado**

–**Soldado tienes luz verde y muchas ganas de matar -ánimo el general**

La capsula hizo el conteo de 5 segundos para cuando llego a 0 lanzo al soldado la vista era increíble se podía ver el espacio exterior y las nubes de la tierra por debajo.

–General quince clips para la cubierta -aviso el soldado

–A**justa tu trayectoria, a mi señal -ordeno el general**

–**¿¡Que es lo que dijo! -pregunto el otro soldado**

–**¡Ya! -grito el general**

–¡Voy muy rápido!

–**Vas a donde debes soldado -recalco el general**

–**¿Pe**ro no se si podre aterrizar a salvo? -respondió

–P**eligro, ¿Esos son sistemas de defensa?**

–**¡No! la torre a activado sus sistemas de defensa, ¡Cuidado soldado te están atacando!**

–¡Demonios!, piloto automático desactivado

–_"Piloto automático desactivado"_

Para cuando el piloto automático fue desactivado una de las defensas le dio a la capsula del soldado

–_Peligro_

–_Peligro_

–_Peligro_

–_Peligro_

–¡Cállate, maldita capsula!

–_Peligro_

–_Peligro_

–_Peligro_

–_Peligro_

Lo último que pudo hacer el soldado fue caer en el techo de la torre T y quedando inconsciente por el impacto.

Después de quince minutos los jóvenes titanes entraron a la azotea y vieron la capsula quemada por lo ocurrido

–Cyborg registra la capsula –hablo Robín

–Mi escáner ha detectado que hay alguien adentro de la capsula –respondió Cyborg

–¡Rápido tenemos que ayudarlo! –decía Starfire con preocupación

Cyborg intento abrirla pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles así que le pidió ayuda a Robín pero tampoco, hasta que Raven intervino, usando su magia pero no pudo. Después de un buen rato Robín decidió que mejor seria llevar la capsula a donde esta el auto T

Una vez en el taller dejaron la capsula y le instalaron un marca pasos para su "acompañante".Cuatro horas mas tarde los titanes se fueron a sus habitaciones la hora marcaba once pm.

Dos horas mas tarde el soldado había despertado, con una serie de cuatro botones la escotilla salió disparada al auto T, el soldado salió confundido y empezó a caminar por la torre dirigiéndose al living una vez ahí se sentó en el sillón e intentando recordar lo ocurrido en ese entonces la puerta principal del living se abrió y entro una chica de tez pálida dirigiéndose a la cocina a prepararse su tan delicioso te. En eso Raven volteo hacia el sillón y vio al soldado, los dos se miraron por un rato.

Raven reacciono y cerro la puerta y el soldado corro hacia la puerta de donde vino después con su poder agarro al soldado de la pierna y lo arrastro hacia una silla de la cocina, mientras el soldado gritaba fuertemente; esos gritos fueron suficientes para que todo el equipo despertara y se dirigieran hacia los gritos, para cuando llegaron Raven estaba sosteniendo con su aura la silla donde estaba el soldado, una vez ahí los titanes interrogaron al soldado pero todo fue en vano.

Al parecer no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido antes del choque, ni de su vida hasta que Starfire vio en su cuello una placa, en ella esta plasmado el nombre de HAZOP y un número de serie V.500 [41] [51]

–Entonces ¿Te llamas Hazop? –pregunto Robín

–Eso creo –respondió Hazop

–¿Porque decidiste venir aquí? –dijo Raven dudosa y molesta a la vez

–No lo se, no recuerdo nada -respondió

–Bueno pues te quedaras hoy a dormir yeah -dijo Chico bestia al ver la armadura de Hazop mientras lo guiaba a la habitación de servicio

**La historia de Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary de este día y de esta noche termina aquí. **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: los Jóvenes Titanes pertenece a CN y a DC comic. Hazop pertenece a bungie studios.**

**Nacimiento de Hazop**

**Anteriormente en Nacimiento de Hazop Anniversary**

–Bien soldado tus órdenes son asesinar a los jóvenes titanes.

Los últimos datos indican que los jóvenes titanes han regresado a la torre T

Ajuste de trayectoria a mi señal

¿Que es lo que dijo?

Ya

¡Voy muy rápido!

Vas a donde debes soldado.

La torre ha activado sus sistemas de defensa, cuidado te están atacando

_Peligro_

_Peligro_

_Peligro_

_Peligro_

_Peligro_

¡Cyborg registra la capsula!

Mi escáner ha detectado que hay alguien adentro de la capsula -respondió

Seis horas después

Ah aaarrrrgggg

_Activar sistema de expulsión, favor de presionar los cuatro botones de color rojo_

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

_Cuatro_

_Sistema de expulsión activada..._

**Hazop POV**

¿Donde diablos estoy?, –me pregunte yo mismo después que la escotilla salió disparada hacia un auto

–Mejor salgo de aquí, camine por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta para cuando ingrese vi una enorme sala así como una enorme televisión, decidí sentarme para recordar lo ocurrido pero oí que otra puerta se abrió y entro una chica de tés pálida pero hermosa en eso me vio y grite fuertemente.

Fin de Hazop POV

–Raven que sucede, ¿Quien es el? -pregunto Robin

–Es el acompañante de la capsula -respondió la hechicera

–Ahí que interrogarlo no lo crees Robin -dijo Cyborg.

– ¿Porque venistes aquí?

–No lo se, no puedo recordar nada -respondió el soldado

–Ah amigos ¿Que es eso que le cuelga a nuestro invitado? -pregunto Starfire apuntando a la placa

–Tienes razón Star, veamos que dice –respondió Chico bestia

–Nombre: Hazop; Numero de serie: V quinientos [cuarenta y uno] [cincuenta y uno]

–Entonces... ¿Te llamas Hazop? –dijo Robin no muy convencido

–Eso creo –respondió Hazop.

**Capitulo 2: entrenamiento**

Después de una cansada noche de interrogación Robin hablo

–Ya que no pudimos obtener nada de ti tendremos que hacer un análisis completo de ti y de tu armadura.

– ¿Que clase de armadura es esa que traes puesta?, se parece a mi tecnología, pero es una versión mucho mas mejorada –pregunto Cyborg dudosamente

Hazop no sabia de lo que estaban hablando pero acepto hacerse los análisis; después de varias horas los resultados llegaron a manos de Robin, Robin quedo impresionado por los resultados.

–Es increíble..., tú tienes una fuerza superior a la de Starfire, una gran resistencia que la mía y tu armadura es aun mejor que la tecnología de Cyborg.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos; Atónicos por las palabras de su líder

– ¡Viejo! Eso es increíble –dijo Chico bestia mientras se imaginaba una mezcla de Robin, Starfire y Cyborg

–Eso es sorprendente, amigo Cyborg ¿Que piensas al respecto? –Pregunta la joven princesa de Tamaran

– (entre dientes) Booya –respondió mientras fruncía el seño

Mientras tanto Robin Y Raven no confiaban en Hazop, había asuntos importantes que aclarar como ¿Porque aterrizo en la torre?, ¿Cuales son sus intenciones?, así que decidieron salir al pasillo

– ¿Cual es tu deducción? –Pregunto Raven

–No lose, alguien con esa fuerza y esa destreza, no creo que venga con buenas intenciones –respondió el lider.

– ¿Si dice que perdió la memoria, hay que ponerlo a prueba a ver si es verdad?, si lo es; seria bueno tenerlo de nosotros que en nuestra contra –dijo Robin a lo que Raven no lo tomo del todo bien.

Luego de varias preguntas e incógnitas los dos decidieron ponerlo a prueba y hablar de la situación con los demás, después de unos minutos volvieron a entrar a la enfermería.

–Acabo de hablar con Raven y decidimos que te unieras al equipo –hablo Robin en seco, era una decisión arriesgada, pero el que no arriesga no pierde.

– ¡Sii!, bienvenido al equipo –dijo Starfire con mucha alegría

–Pero antes debemos hacerte una prueba para ver si en verdad lo mereces –interrumpió Raven

–Esta bien –dijo Hazop asentando la cabeza

–Esta decidido, mañana iniciaremos después del desayuno –dijo Robin dándose la vuelta para salir

–Hasta mañana amigos –dijo Starfire

Todos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero Raven se quedo a hablar con Hazop

–Ah puedo ayudarte ¿R-Raven? Verdad –pregunto

– ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? –dijo mientras ponía dos dedos de su mano derecha en su frente

–No, como ya les dije no se nada, ni si quiera quien soy ¿Porque lo preguntas, sabes algo? –pregunto de nuevo

–Por nada, buenas noches –termino de decir la hechicera mientras se daba la vuelta

Raven salió de la enfermería y se fue a su habitación con una cara de terror, una cara que era imposible ver en ella.

Al día siguiente todos los titanes ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, el primero en salir fue Robin para mostrarle a Hazop como debía hacerse.

–Diez segundos Robin, tres.. Dos.. Uno.. ¡Ya! –grito Cyborg a Robin

Robin salió corriendo hacia la pista de obstáculos de repente salieron de las rocas torretas disparándole a Robin; de inmediato saco su vara-bo y destruyo a las torretas, siguió corriendo al siguiente obstáculo pero otro obstáculo interrumpió su camino hasta llegar a la meta.

–Dos minutos con cuarenta segundos, buen trabajo Robin, sigues Hazop. –dijo Cyborg, Hazop acento con la cabeza y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento

– ¡Hey Raven!, puedes hacerte cargo de la consola de entrenamiento quiero ver esto –dijo Cyborg con algo de maña, ese era el momento de hacerlo pagar por dañar el auto T

–Claro "esta es mi oportunidad" –pensó la hechicera

–"Nivel de I.A: lvl cinco"

–"Cambiando... nivel de I.A: lvl diez"

Diez segundos Hazop… tres… dos… uno.. Ahora. –aviso Raven con su monótona voz

Hazop corrió hacia la pista de entrenamiento esperando ver los mismos obstáculos que le toco a Robin, pero para su sorpresa salieron cinco robots de cinco metros, con una gran variedad de armamento; Hazop se quedo en shock por pocos segundos, hasta que los robots empezaron a disparar, Hazop reacciono y corrió del susto

Los otros titanes vieron lo ocurrido y voltearon a ver a Raven

– ¡¿Que has hecho Raven, los has... –Robin no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que una fuerte explosión atrajo su atención

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a dos robots hechos trisas, todos quedaron impresionados.

– ¿Donde esta el amigo Hazop? –pregunto Starfire

– ¡Aquí! –grito Hazop mientras esquivaba las balas y misiles de los tres robots restantes

– ¡Tu puedes viejo, muéstrales quien es el hombre! -–grito Chico bestia de la emoción

–Claro, ¡A LA CARGA...! -termino de decir

Hazop corrió hacia los tres robots esquivándolos y dando una barrida quedando detrás de ellos – ¿De dónde? Aprendió a hacer eso –se preguntaba Cyborg

–No lo se hay que estar atentos –dijo Robin dudoso, sus sospechas incrementaban por cada movimiento que veía

Hazop brinco hacia un robot y con un solo golpe le voló la cabeza, otro se le acerco con una gran espada, Hazop noto eso y corrió hacia el robot, Con una patada le voló el brazo dejando caer la espada que media tres metros; Hazop agarro la espada con las dos manos y se la aventó al otro robot haciéndolo explotar.

– ¡increíble Ganaste... Y en el nivel diez! –dijo Chico bestia mas emocionado

–Dos minutos en el nivel diez ¡Booya! –exclamo Cyborg levantando el brazo derecho

– ¿Lo hice? Lo hice... –se preguntaba Hazop mientras regresaba con los demás pero...

– ¡Detrás de ti! –grito Robin al ver un robot de combate dirigiéndose a Hazop

– ¿Que? –Hazop volteo y vio que era el robot sin brazo, este golpeo a Hazop haciéndolo caer varios metros chocando con varias rocas y estampandose con un arbol; los demás Titanes destruyeron al robot y corrieron hacia donde estaba Hazop

–¡Amigo Hazop, Hazop, te encuentras bien! –dijo Starfire sacudiendo la pesada armadura

–Que, ¿Que paso? –pregunto Hazop levantandose como si nada

–Un robot te golpeo –respondio Raven con su monotoma voz

–Ah... eso estoy bien –dijo mientras limpiaba sus hombros. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la gran resistencia que tenia, pero Starfire y Raven quedaron atonicas al ver el rostro de Hazop.

Era un joven de una edad aproximadamente diesinueve años, de pelo negro, piel clara, nariz fina y ojos azules oscuros

–¿Que? –pregunto Hazop al verlas

–Tu casco... –dijeron al unisono

–¿Mi casco? –dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza

–¡¿Dónde Esta mi casco?!

–Toma viejo –dijo Chico bestia por detras

–Gracias amigo –agradecio Hazop tomanso el casco

–¿Estas bien? –pregunto Robin mirandolo seriamente sin quitarle la vista de encima

–Estoy bien, lo único que me dolió fue el golpe, pero estoy bien –respondio Hazop poniendose el casco de nuevo

–¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? –pregunto Cyborg un poco atonico

–¿Que cosa? –le regreso la pregunta

–¡Tus movimientos, estuvo increíble!, Primero hiciste poow y luego paw y por ultimo sales ileso de ese golpe –interrumpio Chico bestia con una gran emocion

–Si Hazop ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? –pregunto el joven mitad robot

–La verdad. No lo se, simplemente lo hice –respondio Hazop con un tono serio y bajando la mirada.

– ¿Porqué hiciste eso Raven? –pregunto Robin un poco molesto por el acto de la hechicera, pero antes que Raven pudiera decir algo, el comunicador de Robin sonó

–Los cinco de la colmena están causando problemas en el antiguo museo, ¡Titanes al ataque! –dijo Robin seguido de una orden al resto del equipo

Todos asentaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al auto T –Hablaremos de esto luego Raven –dijo Robin tomando el brazo de la hechicera

Todos los titanes subieron al auto T Starfire y Raven fueron volando mientras Chico bestia, Cyborg, Robin y Hazop iban en el auto T; Para cuando llegaron el museo estaba hecho un desastre y los cinco de la colmena no estaban así que Roblin planeo un plan

–Separémonos, chico bestia y Cyborg vallan al área de las momias, Raven y Hazop vallan al área de armas antiguas, Starfire y yo iremos al área de inventos. –todos asentaron la cabeza y fueron a sus áreas asignadas

Cuando Robin y Starfire llegaron al área de inventos notaron la presencia de Billy numeroso que metia inventos del siglo XII en una bolsa grande

Chico bestia y Cyborg vieron que Mamut y ojo estaban robando, destruyendo y garafateando vasijas y momias

– ¡Hey ustedes, No tienen el mínimo respeto! –señalo Cyborg a los dos villanos a lo que le respondieron aventando los sarcófagos

Raven y Hazop vieron que Gizmo guardaba espadas de oro en su mochila. – ¡Deja eso! –exclamo Raven preparada para atacar

– ¿Quien me obligara ¡bruja!? –le respondió Gizmo frunciendo el seño

–Créeme niño no la hagas enojar, te lo digo por experiencia –interrumpió Hazop recordando lo que paso horas atrás

– ¿Quien me obligara lata de sardinas?, putrefacta llena de moca y vomito –pregunto sínicamente seguido de un vulgar comentario

–Terminemos con esto –interrumpió la hechicera lista para atacarlo

– ¡No por mucho tiempo buja! –interrumpió Gizmo sacando un control remoto.

Gizmo presiono un botón y encerró a Raven en un campo de fuerza nivel diez

–Solo quedamos tu y yo sardina –decía mientras sacaba de su mochila las patas araña y atacando a Hazop; Hazop esquivo el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás

– ¿Que pasa sardina, quieres que tu novia te ayude? –Dijo en tono burlón

–¿Novia… novia? –Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Hazop, recordara un poco de su vida pasada

– ¡Déjame salir! –Interrumpió Raven mientras golpeaba el escudo

– No lo creo brujita –respondió Gizmo mirándola Pero en lo que estaba distraído Hazop aprovecho para atacarlo

– ¡¿Que diablos?! –grito mientras volteaba. Hazop tomo una de las patas robóticas y la partió a la mitad haciendo que la mochila hiciera un corto circuito

– ¡Ahh! –grito el villano mientras caía Hazop tomo a Gizmo y este dio un suspiro de alivio, pero no imagino lo que venia después; Hazop alzo a Gizmo y le dio un golpe fatal en la mochila rompiendo las espadas de oro, Gizmo trato de escapar pero Hazop lo agarro de la pierna y con su otro brazo le dio un golpe en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire por la boca.

Por último Hazop volteo a Gizmo y tomo un pedazo de una de las espadas para matarlo.

– ¡Nooo detente! Hazop –grito Raven desde el escudo. Al escuchar eso el nuevo Titán reacciono y soltó a Gizmo, a lo que después el desactivo el escudo liberando a la joven hechicera, Raven se acercó a Gizmo y le dijo

–Lárgate... –ordeno con su monótona voz de siempre y alejándose de él. Gizmo acento la cabeza entre lloriqueos y salió huyendo de la escena

– ¿Porqué? Hiciste eso –pregunto con un tono de enojo mientras volteaba a Hazop

–Pero que he hecho –dijo Hazop mientras miraba sus manos con unos ojos de terror

–Ayúdame Raven, quiero saber quien soy en realidad

–Hablaremos de eso después vamos con los demás – Raven y Hazop salieron corriendo del área de armas y fueron a la entrada principal.

Ahí ya estaban los otros titanes y los de la colmena siendo arrestados por la policía de Jump City

-Gracias Jóvenes Titanes no sabríamos que hacer sin ustedes – agradecio el oficial vigilando la puerta blindada del camión policiaco

–De nada – respondió Robin

– ¡Alejen a ese monstro de mi! –Grito Gizmo al ver a Hazop llegar con Raven – ¡Llévenselos! – ordeno el oficial cerrando la puerta del camión

Los cuatro titanes restantes se quedaron atónicos al ver que Gizmo pedía que alejaran al nuevo Titán pero no le dieron tanta importancia al menos Robin que sospechaba aun mas de lo ocurrido, así que espero a que llegaran a la torre T para hablar con Raven.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Mmmm interesante, muy interesante creo que acabo de encontrar un nuevo aprendiz –dijo Slade mirando la enorme pantalla seguido de una risa maléfica

**La historia de Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary de este mes y de esta noche termina aquí. **

Bien cuanto tiempo sin subir pero por fin ya subí. Eh se han hecho muchos cambios tanto como escritura como puntuación y tiempos si encuentran alguna falla aganmelo saber. Su opinión cuanta mucho y para aquellos que piensen que Hazop sea un Gary stu. Les digo que esperen los siguientes cap.

Gracias por leer


	3. Una nueva amiga

**Disclaimer: los jovenes titanes pertinence a CN y a DC comic**

**Hazop es propiedad de Bungie studios**

**Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary**

**Anteriormente en Nacimiento de Hazop**

¿Qué pasa sardina quieresque tu novia te ayude?

¿Novia... Novia?

Mmmmmmmm interesante, muy interesante creo que acabo de encontrar un nuevo aprendiz

**Capitulo 3: Una nueva amiga**

Después del fallido robo al museo por parte de los cinco de la colmena, los Titanes regresaron a la torre T y Robin no se hiso esperar a preguntarle a Raven, ¿Que había pasado anteriormente?.

Una vez en la torre Raven se dirigió su habitación, pero Robin la detuvo a medio camino

–¡Espera Raven¡ –dijo el chico del antifaz tomándola del hombro

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –respondio la hechicera con su monótona voz de siempre y a la vez volteando hacia Robin

–¿Por qué hiciste eso Raven? –pregunto Robin mirandola a los ojos

–¿Qué cosa? –respondió con algo de intriga

–De condenar a Hazop, casi muere en el entrenamiento, solo quiero saber ¿Porqué?

–Robin lo que vas a oír no te gustara para nada –dijo Raven con mucha tristeza y bajando la mirada

–¿Qué sucedió?, Raven sabes algo ¿verdad? –pregunto tomandola del hombro

–Robin. Hazop ha venido a matarnos –dijo Raven con mucha tristesa

–¡Que! Debe ser una broma –dijo Robin algo alterado

–Leí su mente la otra noche en la enfermería y pude ver nuestro futuro –termino de explicar Raven derramando una lagrima por las visiones

Robin abrazo a Raven y de inmediato llamo a los demás Titanes a una reunión excepto a Hazop. una vez ahi Robin conto todo lo que había contado Raven; Cada uno de los titanes dio un respuesta

–¡Increíble! –dijo Cyborg atonico

–No puedo creer que nuestro amigo Hazop sea un asesino –comento Starfire con tristeza

–Créelo Starfire, Hazop ha venido por nosotros; así que hay que estar preparados. –respondio Robin seriamente

–Instalare sensores en el cuarto de servicio, así sabré cuando sale y entra –sugirio Cyborg a lo que recibio la aprovacion de Robin

–Ahh chicos.. si Hazop quiere matarnos, ¿Por qué? No lo ha hecho –pregunto Chico Bestia

Todos los titanes se quedaron en silencio por dos minutos, hasta que Robin dio una respuesta.

–Porque perdió la memoria

–¿Qué? Como –dijeron todos al unisono

–Así es, Hazop perdió la memoria cuando se estrello en la torre el efecto puede durar días, meses, años o para siempre. –explico Robin

–¿Así que lo echaremos o que se quede? –pregunto Chico Bestia

Todos miraron a Chico bestia con ojos de este no es el momento.

–¡No en serio!, ¿Se quedara o dejaremos que siga viviendo con nosotros? –volvio a preguntar

–Chico Bestia tiene razón, Hazop merece una oportunidad de ser alguien nuevo, aunque no recuerde su vida pasada. –dijo Robin apoyando la idea de su amigo verde,

–Bueno votemos, ¿Quien quiere que Hazop se quede?. –pregunto Cyborg.

Todos los Titanes alzaron la mano excepto Raven.

–¿Raven? Que dices. –dijo Robin esperando su respuesta

–Lo pensare – esa fue su respuesta definitiva mientras se desvanecía en aura negra.

–Bien está decidido y ¿A dónde fue Hazop? –pregunto Robin

–Lo mandamos al alquiler de películas de video. –respondio la peliroja

–Ok, ver una película no hará daño; salgamos de aquí –termino de decir Cyborg

Los Titanes salieron de la sala de reuniones y se fueron al living a esperar a que Hazop trajera una película.

**Raven POV**

–No es posible, se quedara –dijo Raven mientras miraba su mano, de repente su espejo comenzó a iluminarse.

Raven se acerco a ver qué pasaba, de él salió una mano negra llevándosela.

–¿Qué quieren ahora? –le pregunte a mis emociones

–Solo queremos hablar de tu problema con Hazop –me respondio inteligente

–¿De qué estás hablando? –dije algo confundida

Sobre tu visión tonta, todas nosotras vimos lo que paso; así que te ayudaremos a cambiarlo, solo porque feliz insiste –volvio a responderme en un tono algo burlon

–¿De qué están hablando? No entiendo –volvi a preguntar esta vez mas confundida

–Te lo explicare con más cuidado, cuando leíste su mente solo vistes lo que querías ver, pero cada una de nosotras vio algo mas a fondo; por ejemplo yo vi todo su conocimiento. –respondio inteligencia

–Yo pude ver su valentía… fascinante –interrumpio valentia apareciendo detras de inteligencia

–Creo que yo vi las horrorosas operaciones a las que fue sometido –dijo Tímida llorando por el recuerdo.

–Mmmm que maldad –dijo Rabia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el recuerdo que vio

–¿Qué vistes? Rabia.. –dijeron al unisonó

–Técnicas de asesinato, como aquella que le aplico a Gizmo.

–Técnicas –dije al recordar lo que paso en el museo.

–Y tu Feliz ¿Qué vistes? –pregunto Inteligencia

–Nada, no vi nada –respondio

–¿Por qué? –volvio a preguntar Inteligencia

–Porqué yo ¡Quiero a Hazop! –respondio alegremente alzando los brazos

–¡Que! –dije sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo feliz.

–Podrías ser menos directa Feliz, Raven aun no sabe que todas queremos a Hazop y no era necesario que lo gritaras. –interrumpio inteligencia mientras limpiaba sus lente

–¡Quee! –volví a decir pero esta vez lo dije alterada, esto va contra mis principios.

–Vamos Raven no puedes negarlo; Desde que viste su rostro en el campo de entrenamiento todas nos enamoramos de él, incluyendo Rabia –dijo Inteligencia apuntando a Rabia que estaba imitando una técnica de asesinato que había visto en la mente de Hazop.

–Si es cierto –dijeron todas al unisonó y asentando la cabeza.

–¡Pero no puede ser!… no eso es imposible… yo no puedo… mas bien no debería –dije preocupada.

–Tú sabias que esto pasaría, desde que rompistes con chico bestia trataste de escondernos aquí y algún día saldremos de aquí.

–¡NO, Ya déjenme sola! –grite fuertemente y Salí de mi mente, una vez en mi habitación tome el espejo y me senté en mi cama.

–¿Sera cierto?, que yo… yo… quiero a Hazop –al decir esas palabras me levante de mi cama y mire fijamente el espejo; estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que tire el espejo después que había sonado la alarma.

De inmediato levante el espejo y vi que le había provocado una grieta de gran tamaño "Oh no" dije por lo que había visto, pero mi deber de Titán era más importante, así que Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al living.

**FIN DE RAVEN POV**

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Raven llegando desde el pasillo

–Johnny Rancid está atacando el centro, ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!. –respondio Robin sin dejar de ver la computadora

–¿Y? que pasara con nuestro amigo Hazop, Robin –dijo la Tamaraneana

–Lo buscaremos halla, ¡vamos!

Todos salieron de living y se dirigieron al centro, para cuando llegaron vieron que Hazop ya estaba peleando con un robot con forma de gorila**,**pero Hazop estaba perdiendo la ventaja.

–Ya era hora que llegaran chicos –dijo Hazop mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho por los golpes provocado por la mascota de Johnny Rancid

–¡Titanes ataquen! –ordeno Robin apuntando hacia el robot.

Flash BACK

Hace una hora

Torre de los titanes

HAZOP POV

–Amigo Hazop puedes ir al centro por una película –dijo Starfire sonriendo

–¡Si!, viejo ve y trae una película de estreno y palomitas de maíz –interrumpio el metaformo

–Ok, ok ya voy –Dije confundido mientras ese par me empujaba a la puerta principal; una vez afuera me dirigí al centro por las películas y las palomitas de maíz, pero ¿dónde diablos queda el alquiler de películas? –me dije así mismo, acaso no recuerdan que llevo dos días en esta ciudad. ¿Quién sabe?

Cuando llegue a la ciudad, ya era de noche y no sabía a dónde ir, la gente se me quedaba viendo "Mira mama un robot" –Dijo un niño que paso alado mío, la señora le dijo que siguiera caminando; Después de veinte minutos y sin rumbo fijo empecé a preguntar por el "famoso" alquiler de películas mas cercano.

–Disculpe señor, ¿Dónde queda? el alquiler de películas mas cercano. –Le pregunte a un señor de edad, como unos cuarenta años.

–Esta dando la vuelta. –respondio

–Ok gracias –Le respondí al señor y seguí con mi camino, cuando di la vuelta pude ver que un dúo de ladrones amenazaba a un anciano, rápidamente corrí hacia los ladrones y con unos golpes cayeron al suelo, después los ate a un poste y fui con el anciano a ver si estaba bien.

–¿Se encuentra bien? Señor

Estoy bien hijo gracias –respondio

–Bueno valla con cuidado, hasta luego.

–Espera –me dijo el viejo por detrás

–Tú eres Hazop ¿Verdad?.

–Si ¿Como lo sabe? –Dije intrigado –¿quién es usted?

–Me dicen 'S' –Díjo el anciano, pero esta vez su tono de voz cambia –Y soy un amigo que quiere ayudarte.

–¿Amigo? –Dije confundido y para que quiere ayudarme.

–Se que perdiste la memoria, así que te traje un regalo –saca una jeringa de su pantalón

–Esto es un bacta y te ayudara a recordar toda tu vida. -dijo el señor "S" estirando su brazo

–Sin pensarlo acepte el "regalo" de S, necesitaba respuestas y esta era mi única solución;

me quite el casco para inyectarme el bacta En el cuello, pero antes que la aguja hiciera contacto con mi piel escuche a lo lejos tambores seguido de algunos gritos

Rápidamente me puse el casco y guarde el bacta en mi kit de primeros auxilios y voltee a ver a "S" –Lo siento él, deber me llama.

–Tomate tu tiempo Hazop, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto –Dijo S escondiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

–"Que tipo tan extraño" –pensé al verlo después corrí rápidamente hacia donde provenias los gritos; cuando llege al origen de aquellos gritos note que varios oficiales disparaban a un robot con forma de gorila.

Rapidamente corri hacia el robot y vi que llevaba en su hombro metálico a un chico de tez pálida y sucia, una playera sport negra, pantalones de mezclilla grises, botas negras y un peinado todo alborotado.

–jajajaja, corran insectos sientan la furia de la nueva mascota de Johnny Rancid, kong-bot ataca.

–El robot alzo sus brazos y de sus dedos empezó a disparar hacia la gente; la gente corría del pánico, en ese momento entre en acción.

–¡Hey tu! eh ¿Johnny? Detente –dije apuntándole con mi dedo derecho.

–Mmm nunca te he visto aquí chico, así que te explicare las reglas. Regla numero uno: este es mi barrio y regla numero dos apártate o sufre las consecuencias.

–Y regla número tres, no obedecer las dos anteriores –Dije dando un salto hacia kongbot para darle una patada "paaw" –¿Pero qué diablos?, mi pierna –dije agarrando mi pierna derecha "pero cómo", no le hice ningún rasguño.

–Jajajaja tonto mi nueva mascota esta reforzada con triple capa de titanio y acero puro. Jajaja kongbot destrúyelo.

–El robot dio un gruñido y comenzó a dispararme "demonios" –pensé y corrí a esconderme en un callejón. eso estuvo cerca, debo en un plan –dije algo cansado, después de unos minutos salí a enfrentar a Johnny y a su mascota metálica, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, el robot me estaba haciendo trisas hasta que vi las siluetas de cinco jóvenes.

–Ya era hora que llegaran chicos –dije mientras sostenía mi brazo derecho por los golpes del robot.

¡TITANES ATAQUEN!

FIN DE HAZOP POV

¡Titanes ataquen! –ordeno Robin apuntando hacia el robot.

–Todos los titanes asumieron con su pose de combate, rápidamente Cyborg le disparo con su cañón sónico y Starfire con sus starball pero el ataque no dio efecto.

–¡Chiquillos tontos, no podrán con la mascota de Johnny Rancid, Kong bot destrúyelos!. –dijo Johnny con mucha superiodidad y confianza

–El robot alzo sus brazos y comenzó a dispararles; Rápidamente esquivaron las balas, mientras tanto Raven levanto dos automóviles y se los aventó, pero tampoco le hiso daño; Robin y Hazop establecieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el robot, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles el robot iba teniendo ventaja, rápidamente el robot golpeo el suelo con sus dos brazos dejando a los titanes atrapados en los escombros.

–Bien hecho kongbot ahora acábalos –ordeno a su mascota

Kongbot iba a dar el golpe final pero se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de los titanes.

–¿Qué pasa? ¡Te dije que los destruyeras! –grito del coraje siguido de una patada al hombro metalico

Kongbot no respondió solo se quedo quieto y comenzó a temblar

–¿Que le sucede? –pregunto Cyborg sin dejar de ver al robot

–No lo sé, salgamos de aquí –ordeno Robin

–¡Te dije. Que los destruyeras pedazo de chatarra! –insistio Johnny pateando cada vez mas a su mascota

De repente kongbot comenzó a comprimirse haciéndose bola y por ultimo exploto en pedazos haciendo que Johnny callera al piso

–¡¿Que eso es? Imposible! –exclamo imprecionado al ver los pedazos caer al suelo

–Nada es imposible Johnny –dijo Robin liberándose de los escombros y a la vez dirigiéndose a Johnny

–¿Pero que diabl.. –Johnny fue silenciado por un golpe de Robin

–Te quedaras aquí Johnny hasta que llegue la policía; Buen trabajo Raven.

–Yo no hice nada. –respondio la hechizera

–Entonces... ¿Quien fue? –pregunto Robin mirando al equipo

–Yo fui –dijo una voz a lo alto de un edificio

Los cinco titanes voltearon a ver quién era y vieron a una chica de piel morena clara, pelo largo de color negro, sus ojos eran de color miel claro y vestía una playera morada, guantes negros, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unas botas negras.

La chica alzo un brazo y de los escombros de kongbot salió flotando un pedazo de metal dirigiéndose a la chica para luego bajarla del edificio.

–Hola, no me agradezcan ciudadanos solo ago. Mi... NO puedo creerlo.. Son los Jóvenes Titanes GUAU es un honor estar frente a ustedes soy Leyvi y tu eres Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire y Chico bestia.

–Siii –Dijo chico bestia con una cara de idiota y con ojos de corazón

–Quítenme este autobús de... encima –interrumpio Hazop intentando empujar el autobús

–Oh lo siento espera –con sus dos brazos Leyvi levanto el autobús dejando libre a Hazop.

–Gracias –agradecio limpiando la armadura

–No lo puedo creer ¿Esa voz? –dijo la chica algo confundida, luego se acerco a Hazop para quitarle el casco

–sabia que eras tú –dijo abrazándolo

Todos los titanes se quedaron atonicos y con una cara de confucion hasta que Robin se acerco a hablar.

–Muy bien ¿Que sucede aquí Hazop?. –pregunto el lider mirando a la chica

–¿No lo sé?, no la conozco –respondio confundidamente

–¿De qué hablas Hazop? Soy Leyvi, tu novia –interrumpio la chica

–¿Que? –pregunto Cyborg

–¿Cómo? –seguido de Starfire

–Linda... –Dijo por ultimo Chico Bestia

Dijeron los tres titanes al unisonó al escuchar lo que dijo Leyvi en cambio Robin y Raven se quedaron callados por la situación. Mas preguntas salian al aire y tan poco tiempo para responderlas

Nacimiento de Hazop Anniversary de esta noche y de este mes termina aqui...

**Este es Hazop** buck117. deviantart #/ d47ekr6**junten para verla**


	4. Nuevos amores

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes pertenece a CN y a DC comic**

**Hazop le pertenece a Bungie estudios **

**Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary**

**Anteriormente en Nacimiento de Hazop **

–Estaba sentado en un sillón enorme cuando entro una chica de tez pálida y muy hermosa

– ¿Que vistes Feliz?–Nada – ¿Por qué? – ¡Porque yo quiero ha Hazop!

–Sé que perdiste la memoria Hazop y quiero ayudarte

–Robin, Hazop ha venido a matarnos

–Me llamo Leyvi

–Sabia que eras tú –dijo Leyvi abrazándolo

– ¿Que sucede aquí Hazop?, ¿Quien es ella?

–Yo soy su novia

– ¡Que!

**Capitulo 4: Nuevos amores parte 1**

–Llévenselo -dijo un oficial metiendo a Johnny Rancid a la patrulla.

–Increíble, Leyvi ¿Desde cuando conoces a Hazop? -dijo Robin con una mano en la barbilla

–Llevo conociéndolo desde la secundaria, en el primer año –Respondió Leyvi con una sonrisa

Por otra parte Hazop estaba callado y muy confundido "Sera cierto" –pensó hasta que Starfire hablo.

–Amiga Leyvi te gustaría venir a conocer nuestro hogar en gratitud por salvarnos de esa terrible bestia metálica.

–Claro me encantaría -respondió Leyvi con un brillo en sus ojos Y juntando sus manos.

–Glorioso, vamos amigos –dijo la chica pelirroja volando de la alegría.

Cuando llegaron a la torre T Leyvi hiso lo mismo que Terra como comer una gran cantidad de comida, tomar un largo baño, lavar su ropa en el lavabo y por ultimo dormirse en el sofá, al ver todo eso Chico bestia se encariño de ella.

–Se ve a gusto no lo creen –dijo mirándola con cariño.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Chico bestia se levanto temprano y fue a preparar su tan preciado tofu, en eso entra Leyvi a la cocina –Mmmmm que rico huele, ¿Que cocinas Chico bestia?

–Un rico tofu y leche de soya –le respondió sirviéndose su plato.

– ¿Tofu? Nunca lo he probado, pero siempre hay una primera vez

–Así se habla –dijo sirviendo otro plato –toma

–Gracias –Leyvi probo el tofu, de repente el color de piel de su cara se torno verde y tenia ojos de plato

–Sabe... Delicioso... –dijo con dificultad.

– ¿Y? Cuéntame que te trae a esta fea ciudad –pregunto Chico bestia sentándose en la mesa frente a ella

La mirada de Leyvi se volvió triste y bajo la cabeza

–Hui de casa.

– ¡Pero! ¿Por qué? –Respondió chico bestia con asombro.

–Hace dos años descubrí que podía controlar el metal; pero mi familia me catalogo como fenómeno e intentaron matarme pero escape y desde ahí he viajado por todo el país, he estado aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes y arruinarle el día a los chicos malos.

–Qué bueno que apareciste ayer si no sería nuestro fin. –dijo Chico bestia recargando su cabeza con su mano derecha.

En ese momento los demás titanes entraban al living.

–Buenos días amigos, ¿Que tal durmieron hoy? –pregunto Starfire alegremente como siempre

–Bien ¿Que desayunaremos hoy? bestita –pregunto Cyborg a Chico bestia

–Comeremos un rico tofu y leche de soya –respondió Chico bestia a lo que todos pusieron una cara de otra vez tofu

– ¿Otra vez tofu?, Chico bestia es hora que cambies el menú de hoy –respondió Robin

–Hoy comeremos lo que nos gusta a cada uno –dijo Cyborg levantando su dedo izquierdo

– ¿Que quieren de comer chicos?

–A mi me gustaría comer huevos revueltos –contesto Robin.

–Pues yo... Quiero puré de papa –sugirió Hazop

–Yo quisiera unas Glorcarachas que había preparo Raven –comento Starfire alegremente.

–Solo falto yo, y lo que quiero desayunar es un enorme emparedado de jamón con salami y milanesa –dijo Cyborg

Raven no menciono nada y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su tan delicioso Te de hierbas; Después de ese rico desayuno Leyvi se acercó a Hazop.

– ¿Desayunaste bien Hazop?

Hazop no puso atención a lo que dijo Leyvi ya que estaba viendo a Raven.

–Hazop. ¿Hola torre llamando a Hazop?

– ¿Eh? Me decías Leyvi –respondió Hazop

–Dije si desayunaste bien.

–Ah sí gracias –contesto el joven de armadura verde sin ánimo.

– ¿Qué bueno que hallas comido bien? -dijo Leyvi a punto de besarlo, pero Hazop se negó y eso puso triste a Leyvi a lo que Todos se quedaron en silencio por lo ocurrido.

–Después del desayuno iremos al campo de entrenamiento –hablo Robin rompiendo el hielo.

Todos los titanes se quedaron con una cara dudosa al oír eso de Robin si habían entrenado hace tres días, pero Raven sabía que era por Leyvi pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento Leyvi se impresiono mucho, ella creyó que los vería entrenar hasta que Robin dijo lo contrario.

–Hoy no usaremos la pista de obstáculos nos enfrentaremos contra Leyvi en un duelo, nosotros seis contra ella.

Leyvi no podía creer lo que dijo Robin sin embargo acepto.

Una vez en el campo Robín dio la señal para empezar.

Los cinco titanes y Hazop se pusieron en pose de batalla para atacar a Leyvi, rápidamente Leyvi alzo sus brazos y levanto a Cyborg y a Hazop

–No es nada personal chicos –dijo Leyvi y desarmo a Cyborg dejándolo fuera y a Hazop lo azoto contra unas rocas y lo ato con dos tubos de acero puro dejándolo fuera.

Los cuatro titanes restantes aprovecharon para atacarla, pero no se podían mover.

– ¡Viejo que sucede! –Grito sorprendido Chico bestia –No puedo moverme.

–Es cierto yo tampoco no puedo –respondió el joven líder intentando moverme.

–No se molesten chicos, no pueden moverse gracias a las cosas metálicas que llevan y que tienen puestas –Respondió Leyvi dirigiéndose a los cuatro titanes atrapados

– ¿Y bien, se la están pasando bien? –pregunto Leyvi en un tono burlón y presionando mas los objetos metálicos.

Raven envolvió en magia las partes de su traje que tuvieran metal, y con un poco de esfuerzo logro retirárselas quedando solo en el leopardo negro ya que el prendedor de su capa era de metal al igual que su cinturón y así lográndose liberar de los poderes de Leyvi, se puso en guardia y puso un poco de magia en sus puños.

–Bueno creo que contigo las cosas serán un poco más difíciles –Leyvi hiso una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad –veremos que tienes.

De repente aparecieron lo que se podían decir que eran lanzas echas de metal retorcidos del campo de entrenamiento

–Solo quiero que decir te que yo no tendré piedad cariño, para mí esto no es un entrenamiento, si no un combate real –dijo con tono serio Leyvi

–No estoy esperando menos y créeme yo no soy un blanco fácil de derribar –contesto Raven con su monótona voz pero con un deje de enojo en ella.

La estaban subestimando y eso no le gustaba para nada.

–Bien entonces empecemos –Leyvi izo de nuevo una sonrisa de lado y lanzo todos los proyectiles contra su contrincante, pero estos fueron detenidos antes de llegar a la hechicera por una fuerza negra que los rodeaba, con un movimiento de manos Raven aventó los proyectiles lejos del campo donde se encontraban peleando.

–Bien buen movimiento chica creo que mis poderes no funcionan contra ti, así que ágamos esto divertido- Leyvi doblo las rodillas puso un pie delante del otro y en un rápido movimiento llego enfrente de le hechicera lanzando una patada en el estomago que Raven pudo parar a tiempo, pero por la fuerza y la velocidad de Leyvi la mando volando unos metros hacia tras, provocando que Raven diera unas vueltas en el aire, derrapando de rodillas con algo de dificultad.

Se paro y esta vez fue su turno, corrió y derrapo en el piso con las piernas estiradas tratando de asestarle un golpe en las piernas a Leyvi, mas la chica dio un salto y callo parada donde antes se encontraba su contrincante, Raven se paro y volvió a quedar frente a frente con su contrincante, la mitad demonio lanzo discos de energía negra hacia Leyvi la cual esquivo con gran agilidad para después atacar a su contrincante con algunos objetos metálicos que de igual manera la hechicera esquivo.

Pero en ese mismo movimiento se acercó a Leyvi, la cual estaba un poco distraída tratando de concentrarse también en poder mantener prisioneros a los demás Titanes, lo cual Raven aprovecho para encestar una patada en el estomago a Leyvi, mas la chica logro parar el golpe con los brazos, Raven reafirmo el pie en el estomago de Leyvi y tomo impulso con el otro logrando girar en el aire y con la pierna libre encestarle una patada en la cara a Leyvi que la mando unos metros hacia atrás, la chica se limpio un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca y bastante enojada contrataco lanzando una patada que Raven pudo esquivar y de ahí un golpe con puño serrado, para el cual Raven se agacho, lo que le permitió encestarle un golpe de lleno en el estomago a Leyvi la cual callo hacia atrás Raven brinco y tomando del cuello a Leyvi reafirmo los pies en el vientre de la chica, logrando que esta gritara un poco por el dolor

Pero cuando Raven intento salir del alcance de caída del cuerpo de su contrincante, la misma la tomo por los tobillos de los pies la giro en el aire y la aventó contra una roca al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una gran cantidad de metales y fierros retorcidos contra la hechicera la cual con mucha dificultad logro pararlos quedando en una batalla entre sus poderes lo que ocasiono una sobrecarga de la energía de ambas, lo que trajo en consecuencia una gran explosión que dejo inconsciente a ambas contrincantes y rompió la prisión en la que tenia Leyvi a los demás titanes.

Al instante todos corrieron para socorrer a sus amigas esa sí que había sido una batalla.

Pero cierta persona de nombre Hazop no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de Raven cuando se quito la capa quedando en el leopardo negro que dejo al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo que la hechicera tenia, con ese pensamiento cargo a Leyvi en sus brazos y la llevo junto con Cyborg que llevaba a Raven, hacia la enfermería, tenía muchas dudas todavía por resolver y una de ellas eran sus sentimientos.

Una vez en la enfermería Hazop y Cyborg dejaron a las dos chicas en camas diferentes y conectadas a un marca pasos y todos salieron excepto Chico bestia y Hazop.

Los dos superhéroes se sentaron junto a cada chica, Chico bestia se sentó junto Leyvi y Hazop junto a Raven.

–Fue una buena pelea verdad Chico bestia –pregunto Hazop quitándose el casco.

– ¡Estuvo increíble viejo!, como Leyvi te estrello contra las rocas y luego te ato con metal y a Cyborg como lo desarmo en unos segundos, jajaja nunca olvidare esto. –respondió el chico verde con un tono alto de la voz

– ¡Shhh!, silencio Chico bestia vas a despertar a Raven y a Leyvi –interrumpió Hazop

–Oh si lo siento –dijo el chico verde apenado por lo anterior.

–Dime Chico bestia ¿Como conociste a Raven? –pregunto Hazop agarrándole la mano a Raven

–La conocí hace unos años, cuando Starfire llego a la tierra.

(Una larga explicación mas tarde) y así fue que conocimos a Raven, después de unos mese me enamore de ella sin querer queriendo y terminamos siendo novios, pero por mi inmadurez eche todo a perder y por ultimo terminamos. –termino de decir Chico bestia a Hazop.

–Lo siento amigo –respondió Hazop sin ánimo

–Y cuéntame ¿Como conociste a Leyvi? –pregunto el cambiante, la mirada de Hazop se torno burlona y le respondió

–Ay... Chico bestia recuerdas que perdí la memoria.

–Oh es cierto jajaja –respondió el chico verde riéndose por lo cometido.

Después de dos horas la primera en despertar fue Raven y lo primero que vio a su alrededor fue Chico bestia durmiendo en los pies de Leyvi en forma de un roedor seguido por un Hazop que la estaba viendo muy atentamente a que estuviera bien.

–Despertaste, ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Hazop poniéndose de pie de donde estaba sentado

–si estoy bien, gracias por quedarte –contesto Raven algo rojiza de la cara.

–ok ¿salimos de aquí? –pregunto Hazop extendiendo su mano hacia Raven para ayudarla a levantarse; A lo que la hechicera acepto tomando su mano para levantarse y salir de la enfermería para ir hacia el living.

Una vez en los pasillos de la torre Raven noto que algo no estaba bien en ella a lo que le pidió a Hazop que lo esperara en el pasillo en lo que iba a su habitación por unas cosas pero su voz sonaba coqueta y eso lo sorprendió, una vez en su habitación Raven corrió hacia el espejo y noto que estaba más cuarteado de lo que estaba ayer

–Esto no puede estar pasando –se dijo así misma de repente comenzó a escuchar voces en su habitación que decía su nombre; esas voces eran de sus personalidades así que Raven decidió entrar a su mente para ver que ocurría.

–Me quieren decir que paso haya afuera –dijo Raven con algo de enojo por lo cometido hace unos minutos

–No te enojes Raven solo feliz quería aprovechar el momento con Hazop y dejamos que lo hiciera –termino por decir inteligente

–Ok lo hicieron pero, quiero saber ¿Cómo lograron evadir el bloqueo? –pregunto la chica de capa azul

–Fácil, con el espejo roto todas nosotras podemos salir cuando queramos y no podrás evitarlo hasta que arregles ese viejo espejo, pero presta mucha atención si se rompe el espejo en presencia de alguien todos sus sentimientos caminaran por la tierra y aran su voluntad –término por decir Inteligente mientras limpiaba sus lentes

–Entonces ¿Controlaran mi vida? –pregunto Raven con enojo

–No lo veas así, solo serás mas sentimental –respondió valiente, sin más que decir Raven acepto y se dispuso a salir de su mente.

Cuando Raven salió de su habitación vio a Hazop recargado en la pared de enfrente esperándola.

– ¿Lista? –pregunto el joven de armadura

–claro vamos –respondió la hechicera con la misma expresión seria de todos los días, una vez en los pasillos de la torre Raven comenzó a sentir lo que le habían dicho sus personalidades; sin darse cuenta abrazo el brazo de Hazop, pero siguió con la misma expresión facial por otra parte a Hazop no le pareció nada extraño y correspondió con la acción de Raven tomando la mano de Raven con mucho cariño.

Cuando llegaron al living vieron que Robin y Starfire estaban viendo la TV y también estaban abrazados, Cyborg se encontraba en la cocina buscando una bebida hasta que este se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos integrantes y se dijo así mismo

–Lo veo y no lo creo –termino por decir y a la vez tirando la bebida que tenía en su mano derecha al escuchar el ruido de la botella Robin volteo a ver qué pasaba y vio a su amigo de metal paralizado y viendo la entrada del living, sin más que perder el tiempo igual volteo a ver lo que dejo a su amigo paralizado y tan grande fue su sorpresa que dejo de abrazar a Starfire y se puso en pie seguido por la alienígena algo confundida por la exaltación de su novio.

– ¿Raven y Hazop? –fue lo único que salió de su boca luego se tallo los ojos señal de si "esto es un sueño" o es realidad.

Raven noto la exaltación de sus amigos que soltó a Hazop con algo de brutalidad y poniéndose rojiza de la cara, al notar eso se cubrió con la capa y luego se dirigió a la cocina, por otra parte Hazop se quedo algo confundido pero le dio menos importancia y se fue a sentar en un sillón a pensar lo que ocurrió antes.

Starfire se dirigió a la cocina a hablar con Raven por lo que paso anteriormente

–Amiga Raven estoy feliz al ver que tienes una relación con el amigo Hazop –término por decir la pelirroja muy feliz como siempre

–Te equivocas Starfire el y yo no somos nada quedo claro –le respondió la hechicera con algo de enojo hacia su amiga lo que la puso algo triste, el resto de la tarde fue tranquila Robin y Starfire siguieron viendo tv, Cyborg fue al garaje a arreglar el auto T, Raven fue a la azotea a meditar y Hazop estaba en la cocina tomando agua de repente se escucho un grito aterrador que puso a todos en alerta y pudieron observar a Leyvi gritando como loca y corriendo hacia Hazop para luego saltar hacia él, Robin se acercó hacia Leyvi y le pregunto

– ¿Que sucede Leyvi porque gritaste? –La chica le respondió – ¡Hay un ratón verde en la enfermería! –todos se quedaron pensativos y luego se empezaron a reír

–Leyvi ese era Chico bestia –dijo el audaz líder entre risas.

A lo lejos se podía observar a Chico Bestia sobándose la cabeza

–Eso dolió, ¿Por qué huiste Leyvi? –pregunto el chico verde entrando al living de inmediato el susto de Leyvi se volvió alegría y comenzó a reírse junto a todos los demás Titanes excepto Raven pero ese momento de alegría se esfumo cuando las alarmas de la torre sonaron y de la pantalla principal apareció el rostro del enmascarado más conocido su nombre: Slade.

– ¡Slade! –fue todo lo que dijo Robin al verlo

–Robin, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Espero no arruinar el momento –dijo el mismo tono de voz

– ¿Que quieres ahora Slade y como entraste a la red de la torre, donde estas? –pregunto Robin

–Fue fácil de entrar Robin y ya que insistes estoy en el centro de la ciudad y lleva a Hazop quieres. –termino por decir.

–He localizado su posición se encuentra en el centro –dijo Cyborg

–Bien hecho Cyborg, ¡Titanes vamos! –termino por decir el líder, el transcurso del camino fue rápido al llegar al centro vieron que Slade los estaba esperando enfrente de la pizzería.

**Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary de esta noche y de este mes. Termina aquí **

**Bueno un capitulo mas, gracias por sus rewiers.**

**rukia19971997: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y que estés al pendiente de ella**

**NataNegra: solo digo una cosa no agás cosas que no quieres que te agan. Deja que cada quien haga su fic como ellos quieran **


	5. La desicion

Disclaimer; los Jovenes Titanes no me perteneces, Hazop pertenece a Bungie studios.

Los titanes después de unos minutos llegaron al centro, todo estaba el calma, solo se escuchaba el viento soplando, Robin cerro los puños.

–¡Cyborg!, busca la señal- ordenó el líder, Cyborg alzo su brazo y del había una holograma con forma de radar.

–Lo tengo, está abajo, en las alcantarillas-dijo el joven metálico.

–¡¿Qué!? ¿Porqué siempre vamos a las alcantarillas?-dijo Chico bestia

–No importa, ahora ese cretino no se va a escapar -dijo Robin con rencor, saco su bastón y abrió la alcantarilla, seguido de esto salto adentro y espero a que el resto saltará.

–Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Robin cerrando los puños y caminando hacia la alcantarilla encorvado.

Se escuchaba como sus pies pisaban el agua encharcada en las tuberías, Cyborg estaba enfrente siguiendo la señal de Slade, "Hazop, usa el bacta…" Hazop volteó para ver quien le había hablado, pero no había nadie.

–¡Allí está!, ¡tras él! -gritó Robin corriendo tras el con su bastón, todos tras del, las tuberías incrementaban, y cambiaba drásticamente de camino, cuando iba de izquierda, los únicos que seguían su paso eran Hazop y Robin.

–Robin, pronto se va a acabar la tubería, hay que orillarlo a que tome giro a la derecha-dijo Hazop

–De acuerdo -asistió el líder.

Robin corrió hacia le techo del lado derecho y Hazop al techo del lado izquierdo, quedando enfrente, Slade tomo el lado derecho para huir, Robin y Hazop siguieron corriendo tras el, el camino término y quedo atrapado.

–Vaya, vaya, que bueno que recibieron mi invitación, y trajiste al invitado especial -dijo Slade con su tono de voz siniestro

–¿Buscas aprendices en la alcantarilla Slade? -dijo Robin

– Precisamente, solamente que necesita un poco de "bacta"-dijo Slade, Hazop empezó a entender

–No importa, no te escaparás está vez -interrumpio Robin.

–¡Titanes ahora! –grito Robin, y salió Raven de la pared , Cyborg salió junto Chico Bestia, Slade estaba rodeado, Slade solo rió, y miro a cada unos de los titanes que lo amenazaban a disparar.

–Titanes, tantas peleas y aun no han aprendido NADA, de mi.-dijo Slade, y de un movimiento de no más de un milisegundo de duración rompió el piso de una patada, los titanes se lanzaron al agujero de donde se lanzo Slade.

–Aun tengo sorpresas para ustedes -dijo Slade, y sus guardias salieron atacando a los titanes.

–¡Titanes sepárense! -ordeno Robin, Starfire se elevo, disparando desde el aire a los guardias, le cayeron tres de arriba perdiendo altura, Raven se los quito de encima, y lanzón trozos de vigas a algunos más que rodeaban a Chico Bestia, Cyborg con su cañón disparaban a varios detrás de Leyvi y Robin iba tras Slade pero no lograba verlo, Hazop ya tenía a Slade enfrente suyo,

–Te tengo, ya no hay escapatoria.

–Para mí no, pero para ti si, estás encerrado en tu propia mente, recuerda algo y tu vida cambiara en un momento -dijo Slade calmadamente.

–No me convencerás... –Tú solo lo harás, vamos, se que quieres hacerlo, solo debes usarla -interrumpio Slade.

–Por supuesto que… –Se que aun la tienes guardada -dijo Slade, Hazop con su brazo derecho, sin dejar de mirar a Slade saco la jeringa, miro las burbujas que surgían del contenido.

–¿Qué te dije? Vamos, no pierdes nada -dijo Slade, Hazop acercó la aguja a su cuello, y la clavó, después presionando mientras el líquido entraba a su sangre.

Quito la jeringa y la tiro al suelo, se rompió en varios pedazos, cayó de rodillas mientras la memoria regresaba..

"–Bien soldado tus ordenes son las siguientes; tu misión es descender desde quince clips desde nuestra flota aterrizar en la torre T y asesinar a los jóvenes titanes y recuerda esto no es un entrenamiento esto es real le quedo claro soldado –¡Si señor! –Bien prepárese se va en quince.

Para cuando el piloto automático fue desactivado una de las defensas le dio a la capsula del soldado -Peligro -Peligro -Peligro -Peligro -¡callate, maldita capsula!- -Peligro -Peligro -Peligro -Peligro"

–Yo…, tengo una misión -dijo Hazop, Slade sacó una pistola Luger P08 para darsela a Hazop, y salío con la batalla de los titanes y los guardias.

–¡Hazop, ayúdame! -dijo Chico Bestia –Por supuesto -dijo Hazop, y disparo a Chico Bestia en el brazo, por suerte le rozo, pero la velocidad de la bala le marco el brazo, y cayó, Raven voló hasta donde estaba, mientras Chico Bestia se quejaba en el suelo.

–¡Viejo!, ¡mejora tu puntería! -dijo Chico Bestia

–Claro, no te preocupes -dijo Hazop, ahora le disparo a Starfire, le dio en la pierna y cayó desde la altura que volaba.

–¡Starfire! -gritó Robin, corrió hasta donde estaba ella y luego miro a Chico Bestia, gruño, y cerró el puño.

–¡Hazop! ¿Qué te pasa? -le gritó Robin.

–Nada Robin, solo recordé, mi misión -dijo Hazop, ahora apuntando a Robin,

–Un cartucho, 19 balas, un disparo… -dijo Hazop ahora apretando el gatillo, Robin sacó un bastón y lo hizo girar evitando la bala, Hazop siguió disparando a Robin, quién corría hacia un bloqueo. Hazop tiro el cartucho vacío y tomo otro cargándolo, después Robin tomo una granada y la lanzó al techo, al estallar las rocas empezaron a caer.

–¡Raven sácanos de aquí!-grito Robin

–En seguida Robin, ¡Cyborg trae a Star! -ordeno Raven mientras cubría a Chico Bestia y Robin.

–No tan rápido Raven -interrumpio Hazop, apuntó a la hechicera antes de que terminara el hechizo, sus dedo se acercó al gatillo.

–¡No Hazop! -grito Leyvi, y la pistola salió volando, y antes de que Hazop reaccionará se derrumbo la tubería y el agua comenzó a subir,

–Hazop, por aquí -dijo Slade acercándole la mano a Hazop para sacarlo de ahí.

–Adiós -dijo Leyvi llorando, y Raven los sacó a salvo de ahí.

VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUES

–Excelente trabajo Hazop, nadie como tu pudo hacer mejor -dijo Slade sentado en un sillon viejo con su tono de voz siniestro

–Solo cumpli mi mision -respondio Hazop mirandolo fijamente

–Aun no termina, dejastes cabos sueltos... Es hora de atraparlos -respondio

–¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Hazop

–Lo que digo es atacar su sece, atacarlos donde mas les duele. Pero antes hay que crear una distraccion -termino Slade de planear su plan a lo que Hazop escucho atentamente y se dirigio a la torre

–Hazop espera -Hazop volteo

–Toma esto -dijo Slade dandole una maleta, Hazop abrio la maleta, adentro de ella abia un dispositivo con la insignia S enfrente y dos pistolas CZ75

–Espero que te guste este regalo -termino por decir, Hazop tomo la insignia y la coloco en su pecho luego tomo una pistola y la cargo seguido por la otra

–Algo mas. Aqui tienes algo de apoyo -dijo Slade y de las sombras salieron dos robots identicos a el

–Inicia la distraccion -ordeno Hazop. Slade acento la cabeza y llamo a todos sus robots que estuvieran a su dispodicion.

UNA HORAS DESPUES

–Ya esta -dijo Robin terminando de bendar a Starfire y Chico Bestia

–Tenias razon sobre Hazop Robin -dijo la alienigena mirando a Robin

–¿Donde esta Leyvi? -pregunto Chico bestia –Esta en el living -respondio el joven lider

–¿Y Raven? -volvio a preguntar

–En su habitacion -respondio Robin.

Con Cyborg y Leyvi

–No lo puedo, ¿Porque Hazop nos traicino? -preguntaba Leyvi una y otra vez entre sollozos

–Leyvi Calamate -dijo el mitad robot poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro señal que el igual comportia su dolor

–¡No! Cyborg -respondio Leyvi quitando su mano de su hombro

–¡El nos traiciono, el me traiciono! -termino de decir Leyvi llorando.

Cyborg hiba a responderle pero la alarma se activo y la computadora mostro en pantalla que los robots de Slade destruian todo a su paso, Cyborg tomo el alta voz y llamo a los demas.

–¿Que sucede? -pregunto Robin

–Es Slade -respondio Cyborg. Robin apreto sus puños

–Titanes vamos por Slade -dijo Robin en un tono de enojo e ira

–Nosotros tambien vamos -interrumpio Chico Bestia

–Estan heridos no puedo arriesgarme a que esto pase a mayores asi que se quedaran en la torre y monitorear la situacion, esta claro -ordeno Robin, los dos titanes acentaron la cabeza y se dirijieron a la supercomputadora.

El viaje fue demaciado rapido, cuando llegaron varios robots destruian todo sin razon alguna

–¡Titanes ataquen! -ordeno Robin los demas titanes lucharon contra los robots pero ninguno de ellos oponia risistencia parecia como si su objetivo era ser destruidos

–¡Booya! Eso fue demaciado facil -exclamo Cyborg victorioso

–No festejes todavia Cyborg, Slade trama algo asi que esten todos atentos -dijo Robin en un tono de rencor.

Luego de veinte minutos no habia ningun rastro de Slade

–Cyborg, escanea toda la zona en un radio de dos kilometros -ordeno el lider

–El escaner dice que solo hay gente asustada y el movimiento de las patrullas -termino por decir el mitad robot

–Podemos irnos -sugirio Leyvi

–No puedo creerlo -interrumpio Raven quitando su mano izquierda de su frente y abriendo sus ojos

–¿Que paso? -pregunto Robin

–Era una trampa -responsio la hechisera

–¿Estas segura? -pregunto Leyvi

–El verdadero objetivo de Slade era crear una distraccion para que calleramos en ella y asi el junto con Hazop pudieran atacar la torre T -termino por decir

–Eso es imposible Raven ¿Como puedes saber esto? -pregunto Cyborg

–porque ahora mismo puedo ver como Hazop ha ingresado a la torre

–¡Starfire! -grito Robin, todos subieron al auto T y se diriguieron a la torre.

Cuando llegaron a la torre el ambiente estaba undido en un silencio

–Entremos -dijo Robin.

Cuando llegaron al living Robin vio que todo el lugar estaba intacto

–¿Estas segura de lo que vistes Raven? -pregunto el lider

–Si Robin estoy segura -respondio. Robin camino hacia la computadora y vio sentados a Starfire y Chico bestia, siguió camindo hacia ellos y al verlos a la cara noto que estaban inconcientes

–¡Star!... Despierta -dijo Robin agitando el brazo de la alienigena pero no hubo respuesta.

–Hola Robin -Robin volteo y vio que era Hazop

–¡Hazop Que haces aqui y porque estan inconcientes! -dijo Robin con un gran enojo y alzando la voz

–Si viejo como evadistes ¡Mis defensas! -termino por decir Cyborg muy enojado

–Oh... Asi que para esto servia -dijo Hazop sacando un caja que estaba conectada a varios cables y se la avento a los pies de Cyborg

–Esta vez no te escaparas -dijo Raven cubriendo sus manos con su aura negra

–Te detendremos -siguió Leyvi

–Si... Lo se -dijo Hazop sin animo, en un movimiento de un milisegundo saco su pistola y le disparo en el estomago a Leyvi haciendo que callera al suelo

–¡Leyvi! -grito Robin corriendo hacia ella

–Estara bien solo necesita asistencia medica -interrumpio Hazop con toda la calma del mundo Cyborg al escucharlo corrio hacia el para atacarlo pero antes de que le ensestara el golpe los dos robots que se parecian a Slade salieron del techo y detuvieron el golpe del mitad robot seguido por una patada en el abdomen que lo mando hacia donde estaba Raven.

–Raven linda. ¿Porque mejor no te llevas a los heridos a la enfermeria?, no quiero lastimar tu linda cara, ademas a Leyvi no le queda mucho tiempo -termino de decir Hazop, Raven frucio el seño

–Raven tiene razon si no llevas a Leyvi puede morir -interrumpio Robin

–Pero... –No hay peros Raven, nosotros podremos con el -dijo Robin, Raven acento la cabeza y con sus manos creo una plataforma de energia oscura y se llevo a Leyvi, a Chico bestia y a Starfire

–Bien ya que se fueron... ¿Donde estabamos? -pregunto Hazop

–En esto -respondio Robin dandole una patada a Hazop en la cara

–Imprecionante Robin, estoy complacido, robots ¡Ataquenlos! -los dos robots comenzaron a atacar a Robin y a Cyborg mientras Hazop corria a un pasillo sin salida

–Se ha encerrado -dijo Robin deteniendo una patada de un robot con su brazo izquierdo

–Debemos precionar a los robots -dijo Cyborg, Robin acento la cabeza y los dos precionaron a los robots haciendo que dejaran de pelear y se fueran corriendo a donde estaba Hazop, cuando llegaron al pasillo Hazop estaba hasta atras y los dos robots estaban adelante

–Ten los ojos abiertos Cyborg -dijo Robin sacando su baston. Hazop saco sus dos CZ75 y les apunto a los dos Titanes, pero les disparo a los dos robots haciendo que calleran

–Ya es suficiente, con eso sera suficiente -dijo Hazop guardando las dos pistolas

–¿Que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto Robin sin dejar de mirar a Hazop con mucha cautela

–Se que he perdido toda su confianza, pero dejenme esplicarles que paso en realidad.

Cuando recupere toda mi memoria, todos mis recuerdos regresaron, mi vida, mi mision... Sabia que tenia que hacer en ese momento, pero al conocerlos al saber como son en realidad supe que no son unos simples superheroes, son una familia. Aprendi tanto de ustedes que no pude hacerlo, asi que tuve que jugar el juego de Slade -termino por decir Hazop

–¿Como quieres que crea esa absurda historia? -contesto Robin sin dejar de mirarlo

–Si no me crees, toma -saco una pistola y se la dio a Robin –Si dudas de mi dispara.

Robin tomo la pistola y apunto a Hazop, en la mente de Robin muchas preguntas le daban vuelas, luego de unos minutos bajo el arma

–Tienes que demostrarnos que estas diciendo la verdad -dijo Robin.

–Bien. El plan de Slade era que yo los matara asi que aremos un señuelo, Cyborg dame tu brazo derecho -Cyborg miro a Hazop con mucha desconfianza

–Haz lo que dice -dijo Robin, Cyborg entre lagrimas se quito su brazo y se lo dio a Hazop, Hazop tiro el brazo al suelo, saco su pistola y le disparo al brazo, Cyborg grito fuertemente al ver como las balas entraban al brazo y se desmayo

–Ahora Robin tu vendras conmigo a la guarida de Slade -Robin acento la cabeza y siguio a Hazop.

Despues de varios minutos Hazop llego a la guarida de Salde, su guarida era un viejo almacen de chatarra

–Hazop... Es bueno verte, pense que me abrias fallado

–Yo nunca fallo en lo que ago -dijo Hazop aventandole el brazo de Cyborg

–Ademas tengo algo que te encantara -de la sombra saco a Robin que estaba amarrado

–Excelente Hazop. Ahora quieres dar el golpe final

–Sera un placer "Maestro" -Hazop sento a Robin en una silla y saco su pistola, en la mirada de Robin se reflejaba el odio y la duda si esto era parte del plan o no.

Pero antes que Hazop disparara se volteo en no mas de un segundo y le disparo a Slade en la muñeca luego le disparo a la silla librando a Robin rapidamente los dos atacaron a Slade, Robin golpeaba su estomago y su cara ya que Slade no pudia defenderse bien por la herida en la muñeca mientras Hazop le disparaba a Slade cuando tenia la oportunidad, despues de un duro combate Robin y Hazop detuvieron a Slade

–Bien hecho Hazop, ahora llevemos a Slade ante la justicia -pero antes que Robin tomara a Slade un robot aparecio y se llevo a Slade

–¡No! -grito Robin –Dejalo asi Robin ya volvera -dijo Hazop deteniendolo

–Shhh -interrumpio Robin –¿Que sucede? -pregunto Hazop

–Escucho un tintineo -Robin fue a investigar aquel tintineo al llegar al lugar de procedencia vio una apilacion de dinamita –¡Corre! -grito Robin.

Los dos corrieron tan rapido como pudieron hasta que la dinamita exploto haciendo una reaccion en cadena

–¡Rapido la puerta esta a unos segundos! -grito Hazop, Robin acento la cabeza y corrio, el priemro en salir fue Robin segui por Hazop rapidamente los dos voltearon a ver el almcen y vieron como el fuego consumio todo el recinto.

Despues de unas horas los dos integrantes volvieron a la torre rapidamente Robin corrio a la enfermeria a ver a los tres heridos

–¿Como estan? -pregunto

–Estaran bien, los tres vecesitan repo... -Raven no pudo terminar ya que vio a Hazop, en un movimiento also a Hazop con su aura y lo azoto a una pared

–Raven, calma es una de nosotros, todo fue un plan para atacar a Slade pero el escapo -Raven bajo a Hazop y se acerco a el.

Por unos segundos los dos se miraron fijamente pero Raven le solto un izquierdazo en la cara a Hazop

–¡Eso es por decirme...! Linda... -termino por decir Raven entre enojo y sonrojes al decir la palabra "linda". Cyborg y Robin se quedaron atonicos por el golpe de la hechicera

–Ah... Creo que lo mejor es irnos todos a dormir -dijo Robin rompiendo el silencio, todos acentaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

PLATAFORMA ESPACIAL "ARCHOR 9" UN MES DESPUES

–Parece que Hazop no cumplio su mision, ¿Creo que esta es otra oportunidad para usted capitan Charles?, ¿Cuando puede partir...?

–De inmediato...

**Bueno aqui termina el fic de hoy. Fabi gracias por ayudarme con el fic, se te agradece con todo corazon. **


	6. Nacen dos nuevos Titanes

Disclaimer: los Jovenes Titanes son propiedad esclusiba de Warner Broters

Hazop pertenece a Bungie.

Nacimiento de Hazop: cap. 6 - Nacen dos nuevos Titanes

FLASH BACK

DOS SEMANAS ANTES

—¿Comó esta? —pregunto Hazop quitandose su casco

—Estara bien... Pero, ¿Nose como se lo tome cuando despuerte? —respondio Robin seriamente

—Lo siento. Pero tenia que hacerlo —dijo Hazop

—Si lose, espero que ella lo entienda. —termino por decir Robin

Dos horas despues

Leyvi P.O.V

—Ahhh, ¿Que sucedio? —me pregunte a mi misma intentando levantarme pero senti un fuerte dolor en el estomago haciendo que callera a la cama

—¿Que me paso? —volvi a preguntarme asi que levante la playera que tienia puesta y pude ver que tenia un venda en el estomago

—¡Arrrggg! —grite al tocar mi estomago. En eso escuche que alguien venia asi que me hice la dormida.

Cuando la persona entro a la enfermeria note que era Chico Bestia.

—Hola Leyvi, ah espero que estes bien. Yo... Solo pasaba a ver como estas, ah creo que estas bien asi que... Mejor me boy. Descansa

—Fue lo ultimo que dijo Chico bestia y se fue, una rebelde lagrima salio de mi ojo derecho sin darme cuenta, alguien se preocupo por mi asi que decidi volver a dormir.

—Ya esta despertando —escuche una voz masculina, cuando por fin abri mis ojos note que todos estaban al rededor mio

—Hola, chicos. ¿Que sucede, porque estan todos aqui? —pregunte

—¿Y que hace el aqui? —volvi a preguntar cuando vi a Hazop

—Es un de nosotros —me respondio Chico Bestia

—Si... Leyvi gracias al amigo Hazop. Robin y el pudieron derrotar a Slade —dijo Starfire

—Si... Pero eso no significa el porque me disparo -le recrimine a Starfire

—Leyvi, no tuve otra opcion, y te pido disculpas —dijo Hazop

—¡No! Hazop, me disparaste, casi muero... No te quiero ver Hazop ni autedes chicos, lo siento —Esa fue mi ultima palabra, los demas estaban un poco tristes por mi repentina actitud, pero aun asi salieron de la enfermeria dejandome sola una noche mas.

FIN DE LEYVI P.O.V

DIEZ DIAS DESPUES

—Traquila, ya casi llegas —dijo Chico Bestia ayudando a Leyvi a alcanzar la mesa

—Ya llege —dijo Leyvi con superiodidad en eso Cyborg hablo por el alta voz

—(por altavoz) Titanes, todos reunance en el living, tenemos un asunto de mucha importancia —termino de decir el mitad robot, los demas corrieron al living pensando que se trataba de alguna emergencia, cuando llegaron al living vieron que ahi estaba Cyborg junto con Robin

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto Hazop

—Los chicos hablamos y decidimos que tu y Leyvi formen parte del equipo —termino por decir el mitad robot

—Asi que... —dijo Robin

—La verdad... Si, me gustaria ser parte del equipo, pero. ¿Que dices tu Leyvi? —dijo Hazop voltando a ver a Leyvi.

Leyvi no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se quedo parada por varios minutos

—Ahhh esta bien. Quiero pertenecer al grupo —dijo sin animo

—Se que puede quitarte el mal humor

—interrumpio Chico Bestia —¡Una fiesta de bienvenida wooooow! —grito el cambiante alegremente y a la vez alzando sus brazos

—Hey, tiene razon Chico bestia, no hemos organizado una fiesta desde el ultimo cumpleaños de Raven —termino por decir Cyborg con una mano en la barbilla

—Si... Robin podemos invitar a todos nuestros amigos —dijo la joven Tamanareana

—Claro Star —respondio Robin

—¡Glorioso, ire a avisar a los Titanes Este! —termino de decir Starfire y volo a las computadoras

—Yo preparare los bocadillos y la cena —dijo Cyborg alzando los brazos

—Raven y yo podemos limpiar antes y despues —sugirio Robin; recibiendo una aprovacion de los demas

—Hazop y yo iremos por las bebidas y la botana —dijo Chico bestia

—Ok vallan —respondio Robin a lo que los dos salieron del living

—Yo podria organizar la fiesta, se como hacerlo —dijo Leyvi -Esta bien —respondio Robin.

Despues de unas horas todos y cada uno de los Titanes ya habian cumplido con sus tareas dejando todo listo para la fiesta de bienvenida

—Bien equipo tenemos dos horas para que los invitados llegen asi que Titanes vallan a cambiarse —ordeno Robin, los demas se diriguieron a su habitacion a excepcion de Leyvi y Hazop.

—Amiga Leyvi ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar la prenda adecuada para ti? —pregunto Starfire

—Claro me gustaria —respondio Leyvi

—Glorioso, vamos a mi habitacion.

—¿Necesitas algo Hazop? —pregunto Robin

—Solo necesito un cepillo de dientes y un buen baño, no he teneido uno en meses. —termino de decir Hazop mirando el techo, Robin lo miro extrañado y muy sorprendido

—¿Que? —pregunto —Ha ya, no es lo que crees Robin, la armadura cuenta con un sistema biotecnico; su funcion es absorber todos el sudor convirtiendolos en una pequeña porcion de energia para la armadura. —dijo Hazop por ultimo, Robin no dijo un solo palabra solo guio a Hazop a las duchas del gymnacio.

Una hora despues todos los integrantes masculinos ya estaban listos, Robin se habia puesto una playera roja, pantalones negros, tenis converse y unos lentes oscuros.

Cyborg solo se puso una corbata de rayas, Chico bestia tenia puesto una camisa blanca con el bordado de un dragon de color rojo en la espalda, pantalon azul negro y zapatos negros y por ultimo Hazop tenia puesta la armadura solo que sin el casco.

—Falta poco para que llegen los demas —dijo Robin mirando un relog de pared

—¿Como lusco hoy Robin? —pregunto Star entrando al living

—Bien Sta... —Robin no pudo terminal ya que cuando volteo a ver a la joven alienigena.

Ella tenia puesto un vestido morado oscuro con pequeñas perlas en el abdomen y en los bordes del vestido.

—Nose como decirlo. Te ves fantástica —respondio Robin con una sonrisa

—Hola chicos —dijo Leyvi entrando. Ella tenia puesto una playera blanca de botones con un top negro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unas botas negras

Solo faltaba Raven —Iré a buscarla —sugirio Starfire saliendo del living.

Starfire llego a la habitación de la hechizera en menos de lo que esperaba

—¿Raven?

—¿Que quieres Starfire? —dijo Raven, se podia notar en su voz que estaba triste.

—¿Porque no vienes a celebrar el ingreso de nuestros dos amigos?

—No puedo, me vería ridícula. ¿Nose que ponerme?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante. Pasa

Starfire entro a la habitación de la joven hechicera. Ahí se encontraba Raven sentada en su cama, ella tenia la mirada hacia abajo. Starfire se acerco a ella para consolarla.

—Amiga Raven se que te divertirás esta noche, te doy mi palabra

Raven voleo a ver a la dulce chica de Tamaran que le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa de confianza, Raven le devolvió el gesto y la acompaño a su habitación

...

—¿Porque tardarán tanto? —se preguntaba Robin mirando el reloj, faltaban unos minutos para que llegaran los invitados

El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "Bienvenidos amigos" dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa, los invitados eran los Titanes Este, Kole y Gnarg, Herico y kid flash junto con Jinx.

Los Titanes junto con sus invitados pasaron al living. El lugar era el apropiado para una gran fiesta: barra libre de comida, musica, bebidas y algunas actividades dinámicas. Sin duda una fiesta digna.

—¿Y bien, que haremos? —pregunto Kid flash comiendo el silencio.

—Mmm ¡ya se. Un concurso de baile! —exclamo Cyborg dirigiendose a la pista, los demas aceptaron el reto y se dirigieron a la pista con sus respectivas parejas:

Abeja junto con Cyborg, Kole y Gnarg, Chico bestia y Leyvi, Más y Menos.

Veloz y Aqualad serían los juezes.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —interrumpio Starfire entrando al living junto con Raven

Cyborg paro la música al verla. Ella tenia puesto una sudadera de color morado, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos hermosos tenis.

Todos se quedaron atonicos, extranados por verla vestida de esa manera —¿Que paso con la Raven que conozco? —se preguntaba cada unos.

Al ver sus caras Raven bajo la mirada, ella podia sentir como su personalidad: Tímida se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Me veo ridícula —dijo aun con la mirada abajo.

—No, no lo estas, me alegro que decidieras acompañarnos esta noche —dijo Robin acercados a ella para tomara del hombro.

Raven alzo la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa a Robin, Hazop comenzó a aplaudir, seguido de los demas invitados aunque no pudieron evitar poner una cara de confusión.

La fiesta siguió su curso, el concurso de baile continuo pero sin Raven ni Hazop. Al final los ganadores fueron Robin y Starfire, todos los felicitaron

Una hora mas tarde todos estaban sentados riendo y contando sus aventuras. Robin se levanto del sillón y alzo su vaso

—Quiero celebrar por la incorporación de Hazop y de Leyvi al equipo de los Jóvenes Titanes. Por ellos

—Por ellos —dijeron todos al unisono luego bebieron del vaso.

Unas horas mas tarde el reloj marcaba 3:30 am ya era momento de irse, los invitados se despidieron de sus anfitriones y salieron por la gran puerta.

Y asi como se habia acordado Robin y Raven limpiaron el lugar de la fiesta, en total les tomo unos minutos pero por el sueño. Ésos minutos se volvían horas.

—Por fin terminamos —exclamo el lider aliviado por fin iria a dormirse. —Vamos Raven ya es tarde

—No tengo sueño iré a la azotea a meditar un rato —respondio tomando las escaleras.

Todos los demas se fueron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Hazop que siguió a Raven. Cuando llego a la azotea vio a Raven mirando la luna en su apogeo

—Es hermosa ¿Verdad? Interrumpio Hazop recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Lo es. ¿Que haces aqui? —interrumpio con un dije de enojo.

—Perdón si te interrumpi, escuche que habrá luna llena y... Me gusta ver la luna en su esplendor —respondio Hazop caminando hacia ella, era obvio que habia inventado una escusa para estar con ella.

Sin embargo Raven sabia cuando una persona mentía y esta ocacion era una de esas, Pero siguió el juego de Hazop. Pero de pronto comenzó a tener problemas con sus emociones era claro que ellas aprovecharan este momento. La primera en actuar fue feliz

—Bueno, creo que estas en la correcto —respondio "Raven" acercandose mas a Hazop al punto de recargarse en su hombro —¿No te importa verdad? —pregunto.

—¡Si!. Digo NO —respondio Hazop nervioso pero recupero la postura -No importa Raven.

—Que bueno, y... Dime. ¿Te gusta como lusco?

—Te vez fantástica, nunca creí verte asi.

—Jeje gracias, tu tampoco te ves mal en esa armadura

—Gracias —respondio Hazop a punto de abrazarla pero Raven se aparto quedando frente a el.

-¿Como te convertiste en lo que eres? —pregunto, en su mirada se podia reflejar la curiosidad, el temor y el coraje.

Hazop no supo que decir en ese instante pero trato de recordar aquel momento tan doloroso que marco si vida. Luego de una explicación detallada Raven quedo impacta.

—Lo siento no queria... —trato de disculparse la joven hechicera luego lo abrazo.

—No importa ya es pasado —respondio Hazop acercandose mas a ella, la hechicera comprendió lo que ocurriria e igual se acerco mas a Hazop.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir. Un beso, los dos se acercaron mas y mas pero antes que sus labios chocaran Raven volvio en si y aparto bruscamente a Hazop. En un rapido movimiento levanto a Hazop en aura negra y comenzó a apretar poco a poco mientras le recriminaba.

—No me importa lo doloroso de tu pasado, pero te advierto. Si cometes el mínimo error, traición o fallas como Titan yo misma te echare de aqui ¡Escuchaste!.

Raven lo bajo y salio de escena dejando a un Hazop confundido y algo herido.

**Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary de este mes y de esta noche. Termina aquí**

Bueno aquí llegamos hoy, proxima actualización en diciembre o antes. Sobre describir el pasado Hazop. Creanme intente, intente y nada. Y solo les digo en el siguente cap Hazop tendrá una cita con Raven pero abra problemas muy gordos

rukia19971997: que bueno que te gusto la historia, por mi parte estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por acelerar mas la trama saludos.


	7. Cita desastrosa

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes pertenecen a warner brothers company.**

**Hazop pertenece a Bungie studios.**

**Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary**

Previamente en Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary

Parece que Hazop ha fallado, creo que esta es otra oportunidad para usted capitán Charles. ¿Cuando puede partir?

De inmediato

¿Hazop y Raven?

Je tu tampoco te ves mal en esa armadura

No me importa lo doloroso de tu pasado, pero te advierto. Si cometes el mínimo error, traición o fallas como Titan yo misma te echare de aqui ¡Escuchaste!.

**Nacimiento de Hazop: capitulo 7 -Cita desastrosa-**

**Hazop P.O.V**

Hace unos instantes converse con Raven, la chica de gran poder. Al principio se comporto de una manera... Amable y cariñosa, pero luego. En un instante su comportamiento cambio a uno explosivo e impaciente.

Faltaba dos horas para el amanecer. Así que me quede en la azotea a ver como el sol salía en su apogeo.

–¿Hazop?

Una voz masculina interrumpio mis pensamiento, asi que voltie a ver quien era.

¡Robin!. ¿Que sucede?

–Nada solo he venido ver el alba.

El alba, ¿Te gusta mirar el amanecer?

–Claro. Me encanta el alba, señal de un buen dia.

Creo que tenemos eso en común. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–¿Que sucede?

Raven. ¿Porque ella es asi con todos?

–Veras, Raven tiene una conexión ligera con sus poderes y sus sentimientos. Cualquier sentimiento provoca que sus poderes se salgan de control.

Entiendo. Eso es todo ¿Bajamos?.

**Fin de Hazop P.O.V**

Robin y Hazop bajaron al livig, la hora marcaba las once y media, unos minutos mas tarde los demas integrantes entraron al living. La primera en entrar fue Starfire seguido de Cyborg y Chico Bestia por ultimo Leyvi y Raven.

–¡Buenos dias amigos! Hoy es un dia hermoso. –dijo alegremente la chica de hermosos ojos color esmeralda como siempre.

Los demas le regresaron el gesto e inmediatamente se fueron a sentar a la mesa de la cosina.

–Bien ¿Y que abra hoy? –pregunto Cyborg colocando su mano en su estomago, un crujido resumbo. Su estomago pedia comida a toda costa.

–Sobro comida de la fiesta de anoche, asi desayunaremos: recalentado –respondió el chico cambiante mientras sacaba las botabas y alimentos de la pequeña nevera.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Robin se sentó alado de Starfire mientras platicaban de cualquier tema era evidente que su relación ya era seria. Por otro lado Cyborg examinaba las dos pistolas CZ75 de Hazop, ya que el habia pedido que modificará el tipo de bala.

En el otro extremo se encontraba Chico Bestia platicando con Leyvi, tanto ella como el se dieron cuenta de lo especial que era cada uno. Y por ultimo se entraba Raven sentada en el rincón de la mesa leyendo un libro y tratando de no poner atención a las conversaciones.

–Titanes. Acabo de hablar con Starfire y hemos decidido que debemos de tomar un pequeño descanso asi que hoy iremos al parque y mas tarde a la playa. –aviso Robin levantandose de su asiento junto con Starfire luego se tomaron de la mano.

Los demas les pareció raro, no porque su líder estuviera agarrando la mano de Star, si no de lo accesible que fue.

Aun asi se alegraron de tener ese dia libre, diez minutos mas tarde todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Hazop y de Leyvi.

–¡Hey Leyvi! –la chica volteo a ver quien era. Por su puesto fue Chico Bestia

–Te llevare a tu habitación –dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano para llevarla.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la habitación Leyvi vio que en la puerta estaba plasmado el nombre de "TERRA".

–¿Terra?, pero Chico Bestia...

–Se que es raro ver ese nombre en ves del tuyo, pero esta habitación es especial. Le pertenecio a una ex-Titán, ella fue la persona mas valiente que he conocido en mi vida, pero la maldad la obligo a hacer cosas imperdonables. una lagrima broto de un ojo del chico, recorriendo su mejilla hasta caer al piso.

–¿Y que paso con ella? –pregunto Leyvi

–Cuando casi todo estaba perdido ella dio su vida para salvarnos a todos y a la ciudad de una fuerte erupción volcanica.

–Debió de ser duro ¿Verdad? –Chico bestia acento la cabeza, Leyvi se acerco y lo abrazo.

–Chico Bestia es un hermoso detalle y te prometo que cuidaré y honrare esta habitación. –Chico Bestia correspondio el abrazo.

...

Mientras tanto Hazop esperaba en el living –¡Hey Hazop! –Hazop volteo y vio que era Cyborg llevando un pequeño maletín.

–Toma. He terminado de editar el arma. –Hazop tomo el pequeño maletín y lo abrió, ahi estaban las dos pistolas CZ75.

–La he modificado del cargador ahora lleva balas perforantes. –explico el mitad robot, Hazop las saco del maletín y las guardo en las fundas que el tenia despues le dio las gracias.

–Vayamos a la azotea a probarlas. –dijo Cyborg levantandose del sillón, Hazop hizo lo mismo y lo siguió. Una vez arriba Hazop saco las dos pistolas, las cargo y disparo. Al momento de disparar noto que desprendia un destello azul.

–Y bien ¿Que tal? –pregunto Cyborg.

–Excelente amigo, es la mejor modificación que he visto.

Cyborg acento la cabeza, despues de varios minutos de tiro al blanco Cyborg llevo a Hazop a su nueva habitación por su puesto fue sorpresa.

–¿El cuarto de servicio? –pregunto Hazop

–No... Es tu nueva habitación –respondió Cyborg abriendo la puerta. La habitación habia sido remodelada, la habian pintado y amueblado con la básico.

–No es la gran cosa pero...

–¡Me gusta! –exclamo Hazop –Gracias

–No me des las gracias todo fue idea de los chicos.

Luego de ver su nueva habitación Hazop salio junto con Cyborg al living. Ahí encontraron a los demas para poder irse al parque.

–¡Cyborg, Hazop! Amigos que bueno que estén aquí. Ya todos estamos listos para irnos –exclamo Stafire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos los Titanes salieron del living hacia el auto T, cuando llegaron al auto. Robin guardo lo necesario que era: el asador, hielera, bebidas, carnes frías y un balón de futbol americano. todos entraron a excepción de Raven y de Starfire ya que ellas podían volar.

El viaje fue corto entre tantas anécdotas de Chico Bestia y las risas de los demas. Cuando llegaron al parque Cyborg saco las cosas en un dos por tres y las llevo al árbol mas grande y mas cercano.

–Todo esta listo –dijo Cyborg sacando las carnes para ponerla en el asador.

–¡Ni hablar viejo!. Yo no comeré carne –reprocho Chico Bestia

–Tranquilo bestita traje tofu, creíste que me olvidar de ti –respondió el mitad robot cargando una bolsa con suficiente tofu, Chico Bestia sonrió y miro la bolsa con unos ojos muy brillosos.

Diez minutos mas tarde la comida ya estaba lista, todos se sentaron alrededor a comer.

Robin se sentó a lado de Starfire, Chico Bestia junto con Leyvi, Cyborg junto con Hazop ya que Raven fue a otro árbol a leer un libro.

Una horas tarde decidieron jugar un partido de futbol americano, los equipos eran de tres y tres. En el primer equipo estaba: Robin, Starfire y Leyvi, y en el segundo estaba: Cyborg, Hazop y Chico bestia. Por ultimo Raven seria el arbitro. Para hacerlo mas interesante habian apostado que el equipo perdedor guardaria todas las cosas.

Mientras los Titanes jugaban su partido algo los estaba vigilado desde los cielos. Un satélite espía proveniente de la plataforma Archor 9.

–Mirelo capitan, es obvio que ha olvidado su mision. Tal parece que Hazop ha fallado, creo que esta es otra oportunidad para usted capitán Charles. ¿Cuando puede partir?

–De inmediato

–Perfecto capitan, puede retirarse.

El capitan Charles hizo una reverencia militar y se retiro al cuarto de armas, al igual que Hazop tomo lo necesario para enfrentar a los Titanes.

Una vez en el hangar el capitan se subio a su vaina de decenso orbital y sarpo hacia la tierra.

...

Una vez concluido el partido, el marcador quedo a 32-27 a favor del equipo de Robin era obvio que ellos hacían buen equipo y como se habia acordado el equipo perdedor guardaria todas las cosas.

–Y... Listo todo guardado –dijo Cyborg cerrando el maletero del auto T despues se subió a su asiento listo para conducir a la playa.

El viaje fue prolongado en diez minutos ya habian llegado a la playa, Cyborg bajo corriendo para dar un salto a la fresca arena.

–¡Vamos chicos! Otro partido –dijo Cyborg entusiasmado

–En realidad tenia algo planeado –interrumpio Robin mirando a Starfire

Cyborg noto a que queria llegar Robin asi que volteo a ver a Chico bestia para preguntarle lo mismo pero noto que estaba ocupado con Leyvi.

–Bueno, esperaré en el auto T –dijo Cyborg los demas acentaron la cabeza y volvieron a lo suyo.

Robin fue a la orilla de la playa junto con Starfire mientras que Chico bestia llevo a Leyvi a una palmera. Por otro lado Hazop fue con Raven a un banquillo para acompañarla mientras leía su libro.

...

–¿Es una hermosa vista? No Robin –pregunto Starfire recargandose en el hombro de Robin

–Si Star. Lo es –respondio mirandola y acercadose mas a ella

–Star...

–Robin...

Robin beso a Starfire, el beso fue puro y apasionado, asi duraron unos minutos

–Te amo Starfire

–Yo... Siempre he querido hacer esto. Te amo Robin -respondio Starfire, los dos se abrazaron mientras veían el atardecer.

...

–¡Atrapame si puedes Chico Bestia! –exclamo Leyvi mientras corría alrededor de la palmera.

–Casi te alcanzo... –respondio algo cansado asi que se convirtió en un gatito, luego brinco hacia ella, Leyvi al no escuchar los quejidos de Chico bestia volteo a verlo y vio al gatito brincar hacia ella.

–Ven aquí gatito –dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo. Una vez en sus brazos Leyvi acariciaba a Chico Bestia mientras el ronroneaba, minutos mas tarde Chico bestia volvio a su forma humana.

–Que dia ¿No leyvi? –pregunto mirandola

–Si, de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Me di cuenta que lo único que queria era pasar el tiempo contigo.

Al oír eso Chico bestia recordó a Terra esas fueron las mismas palabras que ella dijo antes de la aparición de Slade pero trato de olvidarlo.

–Chico bestia, tengo algo que confesarte.

–¿Que sucede? –pregunto Chico bestia mientras pensaba que iva a ocurrir lo mismo que con Terra.

–Se que nos conocemos desde un mes y tu te haz portado amablemente conmigo, eres tierno y siempre me haces reír... te amo.

–No importa Leyvi creo que me deje lleva... ¿Que, que dijiste? –pregunto Chico bestia muy sorprendido.

–Jeje dije que te amo, amo a mi pequeño gatito –respondio Leyvi regalandole una sonrisa

–¿Entonces tu y yo, somos...?

–Si Chico bestia quiero que seamos novios.

Chico Bestia se paro de la palmera y camino hacia el mar.

–¡Ohhh SÍ, lo hiciste bestita!, ¿Quien tiene una hermosa novia?. Yo Chico bestia. –exclamo con todas las ganas del mundo mientras Leyvi lo veia y se reía. Al terminar Chico Bestia regreso con Leyvi y la abrazo seguido de un beso.

...

Mientras los demas convivían juntos Hazop alcanzo a Raven que estaba sentada en el baquillo leyendo su libro.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto Hazop, Raven no dijo nada solo siguió leyendo.

–Supongo que si –respondio Hazop sentandose a su lado.

Mientras Raven leía su libro Hazop miraba el mar a lo lejos, undido en sus pensamientos recordaba las palabras de Robin cuando dijo que sus poderes estaban ligados con sus sentimientos y cualquier alteración podia provocar una catástrofe.

–¿No te importa si pulo mi arma? –pregunto rompiendo el silencio Raven no dijo nada solo fruncio el seño.

–Lo siento –dijo Hazop apenado, luego saco su pistola para pulirla, mientras la pulía Raven cerro el libro bruscamente y se levanto de su lugar.

–Aveces pienso si eres igual a Chico Bestia o peor –dijo Raven enojada luego se dirigió al auto T por otra parte a Hazop le pareció extraño pero antes de levantarse alcanzo a leer el titulo del libro, el titulo se llamaba "Barreras Mentales".

–Ya entiendo –se dijo Hazop asi mismo luego regreso al auto T con los demas.

...

Cuando todos llegaron al auto T ahi se encontraba Cyborg limpiando el parabrisas y escuchando música.

–¿Todos listos? –pregunto el mitad robot

–¡Claro! –respondieron al unisono las dos parejas.

Todos subieron al auto T y emprendieron el viaje a casa, cuando llegaron a la torre los primeros en entrar corriendo fueron Chico bestia agarrando de la mano a Leyvi seguido de Hazop junto con Cyborg y Raven. Por ultimo entro Robin con Starfire.

–Bueno amigos, nos vemos mas tarde –dijo Chico bestia llevando a Leyvi a su habitación, a jusgar de como es Chico bestia de seguro iria a jugar videojuegos o haría otra actividad con Leyvi asi que los demas no le dieron tanta importancia.

Robin fue al living junto con Starfire a ver la televisión y mas tarde una película, Cyborg llevo el auto T al garaje a terminar lo que estaba haciendo en la playa, Raven subió a la azotea a meditar y a terminar de leer su libro. Por ultimo Hazop se fue a su habitación a pensar a que queria llegar Raven con ese libro de barreras mentales.

**Hazop P.O.V**

"Ha pasado una hora desde que llegamos de la playa Chico Bestia se marcho a su habitación junto con Leyvi, los demas fueron a hacer una diferente actividad. Pero la que me sorprende y preocupa es Raven. ¿Que hará con ese libro de barreras mentales?, je Nose que hará. Será mejor que investigue"

–Me levante de mi cama y salí de mi habitación, me dirigí a la azotea en silencio para no alertar a los demas. Cuando llegue note que Raven estaba meditando mientras repetia una extraña oración una y otra vez. Así que me quede esperando hasta que terminara.

**FIN DE Hazop P.O.V**

Cuando Raven termino de conjugar el hechizo se levanto del suelo y probó sus poderes para saber si todo estaba bien.

–Espero que con este conjuro pueda sustituir a mi viejo espejo. Piensa Raven algo que te aga enojar –se dijo asi misma. Luego de minutos de pensar abrió sus ojos y dijo.

–Mi padre, Terra, Slade y Chico bestia –dijo Raven una y otra vez. De repente la red de voleibol se cubrió de energía negra. Raven cerro los ojos e intento controlarlo.

–Calma, calmate –se dijo asi misma una y otra vez de repente la red volvio a la normalidad.

–Increíble. Lo hice –dijo sorprendida al ver la red intacta. De repente le llego un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era claro que sus personalidades respondieron asi que volvio a meditar y entro en su mente.

...

**Raven P.O.V**

¡Porque no pueden dejarme en PAZ! –les grite a mis personalidades, estaba enojada. Está es mi vida y no podia permitir que ellas se entrometieran.

"Raven relajate, tal vez no nos quieras pero somos una exención de ti, somos parte de tu lado humano y los humanos tienen estas personalidades"

Me respondio inteligencia seriamente. Era claro que trataba de hacerme entender que era imposible eliminarla o encerrarla a ella y a las demas.

Sabes perfectamente que mis poderes estan ligados a ustedes y cualquier emoción podia provocar un accidente.

"Te entendemos Raven, pero el que no arriesga no gana"

Me respondio valentia acercandose a mi.

"Talvez no nos podamos marchar pero... Entre todas podemos apartarnos de tu poder y asi tu llevaras una vida como todos tus compañeros y tus poderes nunca se saldrán de control"

"Que gran idea inteligencia. Así podré estar con mi amado Hazz"

Respondió alegria. Yo me sonroje al escucharlo.

"¿Y bien Raven. Que dices"

Hagasmolo...

**Fin de Raven P.O.V**

Raven junto con sus personalidades formaron un circulo mientras tomaban pose para meditar. Y todas al mismo tiempo repetian.

–Azarath mytrion zhintos. Azarath mytrion zinthos. Azarath mytrion zinthos. Azarath... Mytrion... ¡Zinthos!...

Al terminar el conjuro Raven fue expulsada de su mente volviendo en si.

–¿Funciono? –se pregunto ya que no sentia ningun cambio –Talvez no funciono –dijo sin animo, camino a la entrada para bajar las escaleras pero...

–¿Hazop?. ¡Hazop! –exclamo de alegria mientras corría para abrazarlo.

–Wow alto. Raven ¿Eres tu? –pregunto extrañado.

–Claro que soy yo tonto –le respondio regalandole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pero Nose supone que tu eras mas... Cerrada.

–Si. Lo era pero alguien me hizo cambiar y les agradezco –respondio Raven refiriéndose a sus personalidades luego abrazo a Hazop. –Lo único que queria era que la gente no me viera como...

–Un demonio

–Si

–Raven no me importa lo que eres o de donde vienes. Lo que me importa de ti es lo que eres ahora, tu sola haz marcado tu propio destino –respondio Hazop abrazandola aun mas, pero Raven se separo de el bruscamente.

–Solo te digo una cosa mas... No te quieras pasar conmigo aun sigo siendo la misma –dijo seriamente luego volvio a abrazarlo.

Raven miro a Hazop y el a ella. Los dos se acercaron mas y mas listos para hacer lo que tanto esperaban: un beso. Pero algo interrumpio su momento.

–¡Hey mira!. Una estrella pide un deseo.

Raven miro a la "estrella" pero noto que se dirigía a la ciudad.

–¡Va a la ciudad! Hay que advertir a los demas.

Hazop siguió a Raven al living, cuando llegaron le contaron a los demas lo ocurrido pero la alarma los interrumpio.

–Titanes hay problemas. ¡Vamos! –dijo Robin saliendo de escena junto con los demas.

...

**CENTRÓ DE LA CIUDAD**

**10 minutos antes.**

–¿Que ocurrió? –pregunto un señor acercandose al Carter.

–¡Miren ¿Que es eso?! –grito una señora apuntando la vaina de descenso.

En unos segundos la vaina se abrió y de ella salio el capitán Charles. Un policía camino hacia donde estaba.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto, el capitán voltio a verlo.

–¿Aqui residen los famoso Jóvenes Titanes?.

–Ah si... Ellos protegen esta ciudad.

–Desculpe oficial, ¿Usted sabe como hacerlos llamar?

–Cuando hay problemas ellos siempre acuden a resolverlo.

–Siempre... –dijo el capitán, en un segundo tomo al oficial del cuello y se lo torcio matandolo. Toda la multitud que estaba alrededor de la vaina salio corriendo del lugar. El capitán camino asu vaina y de ella saco un cinturón de granadas.

–¡Llamen asus héroes. Diganles que los espero! –grito seguido comenzó a aventar granadas a los autos y a los negocios para llamar la atención de los Titanes.

**Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversary de este mes y des esta noche. Termina aqui.**


	8. Charles

Previamente en Nacimiento de Hazop:Anniversary.

–¿Qué vistes? Rabia.. –dijeron al unisonó

–Técnicas de asesinato, como aquella que le aplico a Gizmo.

–Técnicas –dije al recordar lo que paso en el museo.

–Yo… tengo una misión –dijo Hazop

–Sabia que tenia que hacer en ese momento, pero al conocerlos al saber como son en realidad supe que no son unos simples superheroes, son una familia. Aprendi tanto de ustedes que no pude hacerlo, asi que tuve que jugar el juego de Slade –termino por decir Hazop

–¿Creo que esta es otra oportunidad para usted capitan Charles?, ¿Cuando puede partir...?

–De inmediato...

–¡Llamen a sus héroes. Diganles que los espero!

Nacimiento de Hazop:capitulo 8 -Charles-

Los Titanes llegaron lo antes posible al lugar indicado. Cuando bajaron del auto T vieron que toda la zona estaba destruida, autos, negocios, señales viales. Todo estaba envuelto en llamas.

–¡Titanes separence, encuentren cualquier pista! –ordeno Robin.

Todo el equipo de disperso en pequeños grupos. Robin y Starfire, Chico bestia y Leyvi, por ultimo Hazop, Raven y Cyborg.

–"Titanes mantengan los ojos abiertos, cualquier anomalía avisenme por el comunicador" –aviso Robin

–Entendido –respondio Cyborg mirando a su alrededor en busca de pistas.

Mientras el equipo de Cyborg revisaba la zona oeste Hazop noto a un señor escondiendose en un bote de basura.

–¡Hey tu! –grito

Hazop se dirigió al bote de basura luego la abrió, el hombre al verlo se asusto y trato de huir pero no pudo.

–Hey ¿Que te pasa? –pregunto Hazop –¡Muchachos vengan!

Los otros dos se acercaron a donde estaba.

–Preguntare una vez mas ¿Que paso? –volvio a preguntar Hazop pero esta vez ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El hombre aun con el miedo le respondio.

–Alguien igual a ti cayó desde el cielo y pregunto por ustedes los Titanes despues mato a un oficial... –respondio el hombre con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Alguien igual que yo. Como era? –pregunto Hazop algo confundido.

–B-Bueno el era alto tenia una armadura de color negra con amarillo, ll-llevaba un casco, tenia una enorme navaja en el codo derecho y...

–Espera. ¿Dijiste que llevaba una navaja en el hombro? –pregunto Hazop temiendo lo peor.

–S-Sii, por favor no me agas daño –suplico el hombre aun mas asustado.

–No lo aremos –respondio Hazop –Cyborg llama a Robin. –el mitad robot acento la cabeza.

–¡Robin sera mejor que vengas, encontramos un superviviente! –aviso el mitad robot por su comunicador

–Entendido vamos para aya –respondio el líder.

Mientras Robin venia en camino junto con el equipo de Chico Bestia. Hazop asistía ayuda médica al hombre.

–¿Y este sujeto a donde fue? –pregunto Raven mientras vendaba la mano del hombre.

–¡No lose! Corrí lo mas rapido que pude a este basurero... ¡AAARRRGGG!.

El hombre cayó muerto en un instante. Hazop se acerco y vio que le habian disparado en el pecho cerca del corazón.

–¡Raven, Cyborg ATENTOS! –grito Hazop sacando las dos pistolas. Raven y Cyborg se prepararon para el siguiente disparo.

–Veo que recivieron mi mensaje –dijo una voz a los lejos de los tres héroes.

–¿¡Quien eres tu. Muestrate!? –grito Cyborg apuntando su cañón.

–Que descortés soy. Permíteme presentarme, soy el Capitán Charles. –respondio haciendo una reverencia

–¿Cual es tu misión, porqué estas aqui? –pregunto Raven envolviendo sus manos en aura negra.

–Interesante pregunta señorita. Mi misión. Nuestra misión –Charles miro a Hazop –Es acabar con ustedes. Y ser la primera opción de seguridad nacional en el mundo.

–Supongo que ahora soy parte de tu objetivo ¿Verdad Charles? –pregunto Hazop apretando las dos armas.

–Que observador eres Hazop y al igual que tus amigos no te tendré piedad –respondio Charles poniéndose en pose de ataque.

–Raven, Cyborg alejense de aquí. Vayan con Robin y abandonen de este lugar –dijo Hazop tambien poniéndose en pose de ataque.

–¡Ni lo pienses! –grito Raven

–Si viejo somos un equipo y podremos con el –dijo el mitad robot con optimismo a la apuntando su cañón hacia el capitán.

–¡No les estoy pidiendo un favor!. Ustedes no conoces a Charles el es capaz de matarlos. –advirtió Hazop.

–Hazop nosotros pode... –interrumpio Raven

-LARGÓ –le respondio Hazop malhumorado

Cyborg y Raven comprendieron que esta era una pelea entre el capitán y Hazop asi que se fueron a buscar a Robin.

–¿Veo que tus amigos se han ido? –pregunto Charles.

–Si, esta pelea es entre tu y yo Charles –respondio Hazop

–Bueno comenzemos –dijo Charles en un segundo corrió hacia Hazop. Al igual que el capitán; Hazop corrió hacia el.

Era evidente que esta seria una pelea de "pesos pesados" o pelea de Titanes. El primero en encantar un golpe fue Hazop, dandole en la parta inferior del casco del capitán. Charles tomo ventaja del movimiento y lo tomo del brazo aventandolo al automóvil mas cercano en un segundo el capitán salto sobre Hazop y le encesto un fuerte codazo dejando un poco herido a Hazop.

–Tal como en los entrenamientos, débil e insignificante. –dijo el capitán tomando a Hazop de la cabeza y aventandolo a un muro seguido lo volvio a tomar de la cabeza y lo aventó al piso.

–Pero esta vez no estamos en un entrenamiento –volvio a decir el capitán acercandose a Hazop.

-Dimelo en la cara –respondio Hazop recuperando el aliento.

–Como desees –respondio el capitán tomandolo del cuello con su brazo derecho mientras con el otro desenfundaba la enorme navaja.

–Mi cara sera lo ultimo que vean tus patético ojos –dijo el capitán a punto de clavar su navaja, pero antes que lo hiciera Hazop le clavo en el cuello un trozo de vidrio roto que habia tomado segundos antes.

Hazop callo al piso mientras el capitán daba pasos hacia atras intentando quitarse el pedazo de vidrio, al verlo Hazop tomo la navaja del capitán y se la clavo en el abdomen.

–¡Y para que sepas, te hubiera dado tu merecido si los entrenamientos fueran reales! –exclamo Hazop con mucho enojo.

El capitán charles desprendia una mirada de ira, en un segundo dio un golpe al suelo y de el apareció una burbuja azul cubriendo al capitán.

Los demas Titanes ya habian llegado donde estaba Hazop, en seguida Starfire auxilio a Hazop mientras que los demas se preparaban para pelear.

–¿Asi que tu eres el que ha provocado este desastre? –pregunto Robin con un dije de enojo.

–Tómalo como una llamada –respondio el capitán tan tranquilo despues comenzó a reírse.

–¿Cual es el chiste Charles? –pregunto Hazop aun tratando de recuperar el aliento

La burbuja que cubría al capitán exploto

–Te digo algo Hazop, no por nada me volví capitán a pocos meses del proyecto spartan. –Dijo con ironía

–¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto Hazop sin bajar la guardia.

–El proyecto spartan consiste en realizar misiones suicidas, letales para cualquier soldado común. Para que entiendas mejor: por cada misión superada el alto mando equipa la armadura con una habilidad diferente. –dijo el capitan

–Esta es una de las seis habilidades que poseo esta es una burbuja regeneradora, pronto tu y tus amigos probaran todo el poder –Charles corrió hacia los Titanes, pero antes que llegaran a ellos el capitán se dividio en dos uno iba directo a Hazop y el otro hacia los titanes.

El primero en encestar un golpe al "capitán" fue Hazop pero su puño traspaso al capitán con facilidad.

–¡Que demonios. Cuidado es un holograma!

Los demas al escuchar la advertencia intentaron atacar al segundo holograma pero ya era tarde, el capitán le encesto un fuerte golpe a Cyborg destrullendo su mano izquierda.

–¡Mi mano! –Grito Cyborg aun sin poder creer lo que habia pasado

–¡Cyborg! –grito Robin al verlo pero antes que atacara Charles le encesto un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, luego lo tomo del cuello y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, para terminar avento a Robin a una ventana.

–Robin, el líder y fundador de los Titanes. Que patético, derrotado por unos cuantos golpes –dijo el capitán con superioridad luego se acerco a Robin, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrastro por el suelo. pero antes que terminara con el Starfire lo golpeo por el costado luego le disparo rayos.

–¡Maldita chiquilla! –maldigo el capitán al parecer los disparos de Starfire fueron letales para el.

–Starfire sigue disparando –dijo Robin con dificultad en el habla.

Starfire siguio disparando hiriendo mas al capitán pero en un segundo el capitán comenzó a esquivar los disparos de la chica. Conforme pasaban los minutos el capitán noto el cansancio de Starfire asi que se dejo recibir el ultimo disparo de la chica.

Con todas sus fuerzas Starfire le disparo un rayo impulsando al capitán a un muro dejándolo "inconciente" Starfire se acerco para ver si estaba vivo pero en un segundo el capitán la tomo de la muñeca y le dio una bofetada por ultimo le dio otra bofetada dejandola inconciente

–Nunca dejes que una mujer haga el trabajo de un hombre –dijo el capitán con ironía.

Al verlo distraído Chico Bestia se convirtió en un chivo y lo envistio eviandolo a una tienda de maderia.

El capitán salio furioso en un movimiento le encesto un cabezaso a Chico Bestia haciendo que volviera a su forma humana y a la vez perdió un poco el conocimiento. El capitán lo tomo del cuello y lo aventó a un poste de luz, luego se acerco a el con un hacha en mano a punto de matarlo. Al verlo Chico Bestia tomo un tubo de metal y trato de evitar el golpe, pero por la gran fuerza del capitán el golpe del hacha fue fatal.

–¡AAARRGG! –grito Chico Bestia

–¡Chico Bestia! –grito Leyvi al ver la sangre salir de su cuerpo, con lágrimas y mucho esfuerzo Leyvi levanto un trozo de metal y se lo aventó a Charles

–¡Raven saca a Chico Bestia de aquí! –grito Leyvi a Raven, la chica de cabello azul envolvio a los heridos a excepción de Hazop y se fue a la torre en su forma de cuervo.

El capitán pateo el trozo de metal y salio de los escombros enseguida camino hacia Leyvi; al verlo Leyvi retrosedio poco a poco. El gran esfuerzo por aventar el trozo metálico fue suficiente para abrir la herida que tenia en el estomago.

–Tienes suerte que no te mate –dijo el capitán al ver la playera de Leyvi marcharse de sangre. –Ahora largate antes que cambie de opinión.

Leyvi quedo en shock asi que Hazop se acerco y la cargo para irse con los demas.

–¡Hey Hazop! –grito el capitán –¿Tenemos una pelea pendiente?

–Te acabare Charles. –dijo Hazop con odio

–Eso queria escuchar. Por sierto cambie de opinión asi que te doy diez minutos para salir de la ciudad o si no iré por ti y te mataré –respondio el capitán dándose vuelta.

000-000

Tan rapido como pudo Raven llego a la torre T y rápidamente llevaron a Chico Bestia a la enfermera, un vez ahi lo conectaron a un marca pasos pero su condición para respirar estaba dificultando.

–¿Que le pasa? –pregunto Starfire alterada y casi llorando.

–Un pulmón perforado –respondio Cyborg luego le aplico espuma médica, parando la sangre y haciendo que volviera a respirar.

–¿D-donde... Está Leyvi? –pregunto Chico Bestia con dificultad luego de un suspiro.

–Está con Hazop. Tranquilo estará bien. –respondio Raven.

000-000

–¡Resiste Leyvi ya casi llegamos! –grito Hazop mientras corría lo mas rapido posible. –¡Si el capitán se acerca me cubres la espalda!

–Ok haré lo intentaré –respondio Leyvi.

Los diez minutos pasaron rapido y como habia acordado el capitán salio corriendo por Hazop y Leyvi.

–¡Hazop se acerca rapido! –grito Leyvi con desesperación al ver al capitán.

–¡Leyvi crea obstáculos hasta que lleguemos a las afuera!

Con una serie de movimientos de manos Leyvi creaba obstáculos para frenar al capitán pero por cada esfuerzo que hacia la herida se abría mas y mas.

–¡Que pasa Leyvi! –grito Hazop al sentir la inactividad de su exnovia de pronto su visor se empezaba a manchar de sangre. –¡Leyvi. Estas bien!

–Si... No es nada –respondio Leyvi con dificultad en el habla luego se desmayo.

Hazop volteo a ver y vio como el capitán se acercaba mas y mas, asi que saco una de sus pistolas y comenzó a dispararle.

–¿No te recuerda esto a los entrenamientos eh Hazop? –le pregunto el capitán mientras se reía poco a poco. Hazop hizo caso omiso y le seguía disparando, luego de varios minutos el capitán ya estaba a punto de tomar a Leyvi pero se detuvo en seco.

–¿Que sucede Charles? –pregunto Hazop extrañado

–Felicidades. Como lo habia acordado llegaste a las afueras ahora puedes irte

–respondio el capitán dandole la espalda a Hazop.

000-000

–¡Chicos necesito ayuda aquí! –grito Hazop entrando a la torre junto con Leyvi.

Robin bajo junto con Cyborg

–¿Que paso? –pregunto Robin sorprendido al ver a Leyvi ensangrentada y a Hazop manchado de sangre.

–Su herida, ella trato de frenar al capitán pero por cada movimiento que hacia, se abría mas y mas –respondio Hazop. Cyborg tomo a Leyvi y se la llevo a la enfermeria lo mas rapido posible.

–Tenemos que hablar Hazop –hablo Robin en seco

–¿Sobre que? –Preguntó

–Te quiero en el living en una hora asi que limpiate –respondio Robin dándose la vuelta. Al cabo de una hora Hazop fue al living ahi lo esta esperando Robin, Raven, Starfire y Cyborg.

–¿De que se trata todo esto? –pregunto Hazop muy confundido.

–Hay algo que nos haz estado ocultando y no nos haz dicho –dijo Robin con enojo –¿Que es el proyecto Spartan?

Al decir eso Hazop quedo petrificado luego cerro los ojos y suspiro.

–El proyecto spartan es una iniciativa del gobierno junto con el gobierno ruso. El proyecto se creo con el fin de hacer soldados desechables y asi evitar.

–Espera. ¿Dijiste soldados desechables? –interrumpio Robin

–Si, el gobierno cree que ustedes los superheroes causan demasiados daños. Estos soldados prometen ser efectivos, eficazes y... Sustituirlos.

–¿Pero, Robin? Si tu hogar nos apoyo porque ahora nos odian –pregunto Starfire preocupada.

Robin no supo que decir

–¿Charles dijo que se habia hecho capitán a pocos meses? –pregunto Raven tratando de comprender lo antes mencionado

–A pocos meses del proyecto hubo gente en Rusia que se oponía al proyecto, ellos pensaban que los spartan atacarían Rusia asi que mandaron a Charles para acabarlos.

–¿Entonces como acabáremos con Charles? –interrumpio el mitad robot.

–No podemos, Charles es demasiado poderoso y con las habilidades que adquirió acabaría con nosotros antes de tocarlo. No es arriesgado. Yo lo haré.

–Hazop eres parte del equipo no un lobo solitario –respondio Robin tratando de convencerlo.

–Lose, pero yo no tengo nada que perder si muero, ademas soy un soldado y es mi deber. Es todo –dijo saliendo del living. Horas mas tarde el reloj marcaba las doce en punto, con la mayoria de sus amigos heridos Raven decidió enfrentar a Charles de una vez por todas. Porsupuesto era una idea suicida pero para Raven la ira, la justicia y la venganza era la única salida.

La chica se paro de su cama y camino a su armario de ahi saco un leotardo de cuerpo entero, ideal para poder resistir cualquier impacto y golpe del capitán.

Con el vestuario ya puesto Raven salio de la torre en forma de cuervo. Una vez llegando a la ciudad la valiente chica se dio cuenta del caos causado por Charles: innumerable perdidas materiales y vidas humanas.

–Vaya vaya. ¿Que tenemos aqui?, una rebelde con un sexy leotardo. ¿Porque veniste aquí tu sola? –dijo Charles arriba de un automóvil.

–¡Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas! –respondio Raven aventandole una viga de metal. En un movimiento Charles esquivo el objeto quedando frente a Raven.

–Tienes agayas debo admitirlo pero no eres los suficiente buena para enfrentarme. –dijo el capitán

–Ya lo veremos –respondio dando un salto hacia atras, con una serie de movimientos de mano le arrojo dos automóviles al capitán.

–Perfecto –dijo Charles con maña. El capitán se arrodillo y de su traje emerguio una energía que cubría todo su cuerpo, cuando los automóviles impactaron y explotaron encima de Charles. Raven creyó tener la victoria pero.

–¡Ja ja ja!, niña tonta. Pero inteligente, te doy... Las gracias por hacer que estrenara otra habilidad de armadura, se llama bloqueo. –dijo caminando hacia Raven. –Siete minutos; siete minutos es el tiempo que tengo para jugar contigo.

Raven aventó mas vigas en dirección al capitán en cambio Charles esquivaba las vigas con una precisión perfecta hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

–Tu futuro depende de esta pelea –dijo Charles. En un movimiento veloz pateo a Raven a un poste de luz destruyendolo al instante.

-"Atacarlo de frente no funciona, debo de pensar en otra forma de atacarlo" –se dijo a si misma la chica de ojos azules luego se desvanecio entre la oscuridad.

–!No te servirá esconderte de mi! –grito el capitán al perderle el rastro, de las oscuras calles Raven se movía sigilosamente hasta quedar a pocos metros del capitán.

–¡Ahí estas! –exclamo Charles mirando a Raven, en un rápido movimiento tomo a Raven del cuello alzandola mientras lo apretaba mas y mas en cambio Raven trataba de liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Ya apunto de perder la conciencia Raven logro patear la barbilla del capitán provocando su liberación. Ya liberada la chica volvio a ocultarse en la oscuridad a la espera del mejor momento para volver a atacar.

–No te esconderas tan facil. –dijo el capitán mirando de esquina a esquina.

–"Piensa, Raven. Piensa" –se dijo asi misma.

–Espero que no te hayas ido eh. –hablo el capitán –Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer con tus amigos. Por ejemplo: terminaré lo que empeze con tu amiguito verde. Oh si. Esta pequeña hacha reclama su trofeo. Y que hay de tu amiga la peliroja. ¿Eh?. El ejercito sirio pagara una buena suma de dinero por ella mmm. Y los demas... Los mataré solo por diversión ¡jajajaja!

Al escuchar todo Raven salio de su escondite llena de furia.

–Ah ahi estabas –dijo Charles mirando el pequeño callejón envuelto de oscuridad.

–¡No permitire que les hagas daño! –grito Raven con mucha ira.

Al verla a la cara el capitán se dio cuenta de los ojos de la chica. Estaban completamente rojos, sorprendido Charles dio un paso hacia atras y a la vez desenfundaba su pistola.

–No se que diablos seas. Pero te aseguro que no saldrás de aquí –dijo el capitán apuntando su arma en un segundo disparo.

Confiado en su arma Charles creyó poder hacer frente a Raven pero antes que su bala impactara en la hechicera. Raven paro la bala y se la regreso a Charles.

Con mucha dificultad el capitán pudo esquivar la bala.

–¿Que demonios eres? –dijo Charles impactado al verla una mas a los ojos.

–Soy lo que sientes en este momento: miedo –respondió Raven. En un movimiento envolvio a Chales en aura negra.

–¡Quitame esto de encima! –grito mientras intentaba liberarse del aura negra.

–Terminaré con esto –respondió Raven.

Aun con el capitán envuelto en aura negra, Raven apretó la armadura de Charles y a la vez lo azotaba contra las calles y paredes hasta dejarlo en el piso completamente herido.

–Vamos que esperas, acaso no piensas acabar conmigo –dijo Charles entre risas mientras Raven se alejaba al oirlo la hechicera regreso.

–Tienes razón no puedo dejarte con vida –respondió Raven mientras formaba cuchillas de aura negra –Pero no seré como tu: un asesino. Dijo por ultimo luego dio media vuelta y se marcho.

–¡Eres débil Raven!, sabes que regresaré y terminaré lo que empecé –dijo Charles en un intento de retarla. Lo logro, Raven regreso llena de ira, estaba dispuesta a matarlo pero por dentro se negaba.

–Vamos bonita. Te diré que. Si me matas. Toda una organización federal ira tras de ustedes como ganado y si me dejas ir. Yo volveré y los mataré. Tu decides.

Sin otra camino Raven tomo la salida facil y dura: matar a Charles y enfrentarse al gobierno. Pero antes que sus cuchillas tocarán el pecho del capitán un luz segadora los interrumpio. Con dificultad en la vista Raven creyó que eran sus amigos pero. Al ver bien noto que se trataba de un avión clase ospey. De ella bajaron varios soldados y a la vez formando un circulo sobre Raven y Charles.

–kapitán Charl´z... –dijo una voz bajando del avión. –Ya podpolkovnik Terrens russkiy spetnaz. U menya prikaz vzyat´yego na stantsiyu devyat´ archor.

Charles no dijo nada solo se levanto y se dirigió al avión pero antes se detuvo y miro a Raven con una sonrisa luego se subió al avión.

–¡Muevance vce! ¡Vernut´sya samolete! –ordeno el teniente a lo que los soldados acataron la orden y subieron al avion.

Al cabo de segundos el avión despego dejando sola a Raven.

–¿Estación Archor nueve? –se dijo a si misma mientras miraba el cielo –Será mejor que regrese a casa

Raven camino un poco luego se convirtió en cuervo para poder llegar mas rapido a la torre.

000-000

ESTACIÓN ESPACIL ARCHOR NUEVE

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

–¿Que sucedió aya abajo capitan? –pregunto el general mal humorado.

–Una pequeña complicación y desviacion –respondió Charles limpiando su navaja.

–¿Pequeña capitan?. Su gran "actuación" ha llegado a los oídos de la ONU, la CIA y a la oficina oval. Washigton ha ordenado la inmediata cancelación del proyecto spartan y reuvicarlo.

Al escuchar las palabras del general Charles tomo su navaja y la clavo en el escritorio del general.

–No señor esto termina cuando yo lo diga.

–Le recuerdo su puesto capitán. Te ordeno retirarte ¡Esa armadura! –respondió el general haciendole frente a Charles

Al escuchar la fuerte discusión dos guardias entraron a la oficina del general

–¿Todo en orden señor? –pregunto uno

–No es nada sargento. Escolten al capitán Charles al hangar seis para su inmediata extracion.

–Entendido señor, capitán por aquí. –dijo el guardia tomando el hombro del capitán.

–Si fuera tu quitaria tu mano de mi hombro. –advirtió Charles a lo que el guardia hizo caso omiso.

En cuestión de segundos Charles tomo la mano del guardia y le rompió la muñeca al verlo el segundo guardia saco su pistola para disparar pero Charles le clavo su navaja en la pierna luego se la clavo en el pecho.

–¡Detente Charles! ¡Es una orden! –grito el general. Charles miro al general luego retiro la navaja del guardia.

–Yo ya no recibire órdenes de ti –dijo Charles en un movimiento le enterro la navaja en el pecho del general luego se marcho. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el general envio un mensaje S.O.S a los Jovenes Titanes con la esperanza de que ellos detengan lo que el y el gobierno crearon.

**NACIMIENTO DÉ HAZOP ANNIVERSARY DÉ ESTÁ NOCHE Y DÉ ESTÉ MES TERMINA AQUÍ.**

**Una vez mas aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Según yo este cap estaria listo por a mediados de mayo pero puuf como voló el tiempo. Pronto llegaremos al ultimo capitulo de nacimiento de Hazop: aanyversari. Por el momento les dejo un pequeño video, es como una sorpresita por decirlo asi. Ya saben junten los espacios para poder acceder. **

m . youtube wat ch?gl =MX&hl =es-419& client =mv-google&v = Rv9ej6yGPwc


End file.
